Pale Moon Book 2
by iyashi
Summary: Everything is leading to Rukia and Ichigo being together.  What will Renji do about this?
1. Chapter 1

_**If you are new to this story, be prepared, there are some OC. If you are curious about their back story, check out Red Dragon, which is book one of this series. Please read and review!**_

_**Pale Moon is set 10 years after Red Dragon. That means that it is 20 years after the Aizen war. Enjoy!**_

_**XXXX**_

_The pale moon bathes the dark world in the warmth of her light._

_Rukia was not his girlfriend. Rukia was not his lover. Rukia was not his friend. Mere words could not even begin to define what Rukia was to him. In the raging storm of his soul, she was the shelter for his heart. When self doubt, or depression overwhelmed him, Rukia, and Rukia alone knew what to say, how to say it, and when to say it. The two of them did not just decide they were in love one day; it was something that grew slowly through camaraderie and teamwork. It was inevitable though, from the time her zanpakuto pierced his heart. She gave him a piece of her soul that day and changed his world forever…_

_**XXXX**_

It had been over twenty years since the night when Ichigo met Rukia. Twenty years ago she introduced him to the world beyond the grave, and gave him the power to protect all that was dear to him. He was not certain how long they had been connected in a romantic manner, maybe it started that night. If there was one thing that Ichigo knew for certain, it was that they were linked together forever and he was more than ready to share that with everyone. It had been a long search to find the way to ask Rukia to be his lifelong companion, as no diamond ring could ever truly represent what they shared. What they required to symbolize their unity needed to be blatant to all but so subtle that it was almost missed at first.

That is why Ichigo had commissioned something special, to link her to him as his partner in all things. It was a thick crimson chain of rope to secure the hilt of her zanpakuto to her slender waist. In all ways it was identical to the one that draped across his body and secured zangetsu to his tall frame. He was certain they would probably swap token rings in the ceremony, but the matching belts would be a sign of their unity for all to see. Rukia had already given her eternal token to him with that piece of her soul he carried in his heart since the night of their meeting. All that was left was for him to find the right moment to present Rukia with his offering.

_**XXXX**_

The bar was pretty full that night, and Ichigo sat at a table with shinigami who had all become good friends over the past years. Relationships between afterlife warriors were often vague and difficult to define. Lifetimes extended far past what could be expected in the mortal world and in the seireitei it was often difficult to tell where your next set of orders would lead you. At this table though, sat the people that Ichigo would easily trust his life to, and he would always offer them his protection. If for some reason the law dictated one of them as his enemy, he would shirk the law. He had done it before; nakama was a term that Ichigo took very much to heart.

Ikkaku and Kenpachi were very boisterous tonight and both had been drinking sake very heavily. Not that Ichigo could say much, he had also partaken heavily and could feel the warm glow of drunkenness in his cheeks. Renji sat to his left, and Hisagi was on his right. Also present were Matsumoto, Kira, Yumichika, and Ryuu. None of them could say no when Ichigo asked them all out tonight, he had something to celebrate, and he had a very serious favor to ask all of them, especially Renji.

"I'm going to ask Rukia to marry me." Ichigo stated calmly to the table of rollicking drunks. "I'm just not sure how to go about it yet."

A surge in reiatsu accompanied Renji's retort, "What? When?"

Ichigo shrugged and took a drink from his saucer attempting to look nonchalant. The once rowdy table had quieted so much it that it was almost eerie. Every set of eyes rested on him. He really did not know why it seemed like that big of a surprise to all of them.

"Heh! Marriage, huh? Don't know nothin' about all that, probably shoulda asked from someone else." Kenpachi seemed almost irritated, but he had practically invited himself. Ichigo had no intentions of asking the battle hungry captain for advice on a romantic subject, so he ignored his statement.

"Awwwwwwww, how romantic! Did you get her a giant diamond, Ichigo?" Matsumoto's statement accompanied with her excited bouncing and hand clapping caused Ichigo's face to crumple in a scowl. Yet again another person he had not intended to talk to about this, but she followed Kira and Hisagi on almost all drinking excursions.

In seriousness Ichigo turned towards Renji, "So, got any ideas?"

"Figure it out yourself, man." With coldness in his voice Renji sat down his newly filled bowl, and quickly stood. "I need to go, I have early morning duty."

The orange haired captain just watched with bewilderment as Renji strode from the bar without another word. _"What is with him?"_

"Does Kuchiki wish to marry you, Kurosaki?" The sharpness in Ryuu Akai's voice pulled Ichigo's attention back to the remaining group. A blonde eyebrow was quirked as she looked at him questioningly; she seemed to appear almost slightly confused.

"Oi, Ryuu! Does this mean ya plan ta make the prom queen an honest woman too?" Kenpachi was laughing loudly as he asked question, and several snorts of laughter erupted from the others around the table.

"If you are so keen on him, Zaraki, perhaps you should ask for Byakuya's hand." Arms folded across the third captain's chest as she shot a fiery glare with her declaration to the large man who had dared to tease her. The taunting between the two fierce captains caused the group to erupt again in laughter and bantering. Ichigo started to realize that his friends might not be much help in this department.

Hisagi leaned close to Ichigo, and whispered to him, "I think you are on your own for this one, Kurosaki. This is a matter of the heart; these people would only know what to do if you had to wage another war for her. Besides, you know Kuchiki best, you will come up with something, you always do."

Ichigo knew that Hisagi had a point, and decided to drop the subject. Silently he wished that Renji had more to say on the subject since he had known Rukia for such a long time. Maybe he would just have to track down the pineapple at another time. Conversation quickly turned to over exaggerated stories and jokes as Ichigo's announcement was all but forgotten by all in attendance. One man though, would not soon forget and he was determined to do something about it.

_**XXXX**_

Renji exited the bar and was glad for the crisp clean air that filled his lungs. The moon hung low and full in the sky watching him as he walked aimlessly through the seireitei. He had no idea when Ichigo and Rukia had become more than fleeting lovers. Rukia was not meant for Ichigo, she had been destined to be by Renji's side, ever since they were children together in Hanging Dog. From the day she had been adopted by the Kuchiki clan, Renji had dedicated his life to becoming somebody worthy enough to hold her. With Ichigo's words though, he realized she had slipped through his fingers without him even knowing. A tightness clenched around his heart making it suddenly hard to breath. Kuchiki Rukia was everything that his world revolved around, and there was no way he was going to let her go without a fight.

However, the problem with fighting for her was that Ichigo had become his closest friend. In order to be with Rukia, he would end up crushing Ichigo's heart. _"Is this something that I can do?"_

Clenching his fists he changed direction and headed for division thirteen. He was out of time to deliberate and he had to let Rukia know what his feelings were. Kurosaki Ichigo may be his friend, but Rukia was the woman that he had loved for over a century. It was time to change the course of his story, this time Abarai Renji would be in the leading spot.

_**XXXX**_

_**Chapter one is pretty short, but it is basically setting up the story line for upcoming chapters. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**_

_**Please read and review! Longer chapters are in the making!**_

_**I went back and edited this chapter, it was really rough when I first posted it!**_

_**XXXX**_

Rukia was actually a bit thankful that Ichigo had gone out with friends that evening. She was settled comfortably in at her desk in the thirteenth division. New academy graduates were moving into the division and she wanted to get a head start on all the paperwork that came with that. The late hour insured that the division was quiet and peaceful, and she could let the solitude wash over her a bit. For several years now she had been living in the captain's quarters over at the fifth division, but she liked the fact that Ichigo had always honored her need to keep her own place here. He should be arriving soon to take her home; she wondered how rowdy he would be. The sound of her office door sliding open pulled her from her thoughts, looking up she saw her childhood friend looking rather forlorn.

"Renji?" She was surprised to see him, since he was supposed to be out with Ichigo tonight so she could work.

The red head looked around nervously, his hands fidgeted with his belt. "Oi, Rukia. What are you working on so late?"

With a bit of a wrinkle, Rukia's brows drew together. "New recruits. What is with the small talk Renji, do you need something?"

"You're working too much! Those third seats should be able ta help ya out, eh?" He paused and smiled wolfishly, "Let's have a drink and hang out. It's been ages ya know!"

A small smile worked its way to her lips and she sighed deeply, "Fine, I have gotten a lot done already, there is some sake in that cupboard."

Moving from behind her desk she made her way to the couch. Renji moved towards the cupboard and as Rukia watched him she realized that she really had not spent much time with her old friend recently. It would be nice to relax and catch up. As he returned she started up the conversation while he filled a couple of saucers.

"Is the sixth division bringing in many new recruits?"

Renji shrugged, "A few I guess, Taicho has never been fond of new graduates, so we mostly take in transfers from other divisions."

"It is true, Nii-sama has never been known to be accepting of shortcomings." Her nose crinkled a bit with a sip of sake. It had been awhile since she had partaken in any drinking, and she could tell that this bottle had been in the cupboard maybe a bit too long.

"Tch! You know as well as I do, Rukia! He can be a complete dick; ya may as well just come out and say it!"

"Renji! Do not speak of Nii-sama that way!"

Despite the fact she was slightly insulted on her brothers behalf, Rukia would never envy his vice-captain. If there was one thing Byakuya was known for, it was the fact that he could be a cold hearted jerk from time to time. Rukia preferred to think of him as just being moody, which she could understand. It was after all a trait she shared with her adopted brother.

Renji was drinking as though he was nervous and downed his third bowl of clear liquid. "Sorry, Rukia. He _has_ been better in the last few years anyway, probably cause he is finally gettin' some."

Brightness flushed over Rukia's cheeks, she did not want to ever think about her brother in that way! "Re-Renji!" She stuttered slightly and hoped that he would get the message that she did not want to talk about _that!_

Laughter erupted from Renji, "Oh, Rukia! Lighten up a bit, eh?"

"I have no reason to gossip about Nii-sama's personal life, and you shouldn't be either." Outwardly she crossed her arms with a huff but inside her mind she added, _"Not that Nii-sama opens up to me about his personal life, all I hear are the rumors too!"_

"Fine, you win, Rukia." He threw one of his hands up in the air in mock exasperation causing her to smirk at him lightly. "How is Ukitake Taicho doing, it seems like you and the third seats are pretty stacked."

Sadness fell over her heart, "He is slowly deteriorating; sometimes I don't think he will wake up." Shaking her head, Rukia continued, "When he is up though… Ukitake Taicho is still the kindest, happiest person I know. I could not ask for a better superior."

Her old friend seemed to easily sense the melancholy feeling in her words, and offered a comforting retort, "Ukitake Taicho has had a prosperous life, and he has a lot to be happy for."

Rukia rewarded her oldest friend with a rare honest smile, "Ah, he has."

She was surprised to see a blush move across Renji's cheeks, before he reverted to his old form. "Heh, besides I am sure that Unohana keeps him feeling young!"

Again Rukia felt slightly annoyed with the crimson haired man reclining on the couch near her. Was he really incapable of having a conversation without gossip? It pained her to see that he had become like so many of the other vice-captains in the seireitei. She was not certain why so many of them were prone to the curse, maybe it was the fact they all lived in the shadow of very powerful men and women. To be honest, she was not in the mood to put up with that, so she addressed the issue.

"You must spend too much time with Matsumoto, your mind is the gutter and you are full of gossip, Renji!"

The tall man simply stared at her. Rukia wondered why he would look so defeated. Suddenly Rukia felt horrible, she should not have mentioned Matsumoto. A deep pang pierced Rukia's heart as she thought about the boisterous woman; the war had extracted so much from Matsumoto. It saddened Rukia to think about the loss the other woman had faced; and she knew that Rangiku and Renji had been close friends.

Renji's continued silence forced her thoughts to delve inwardly even more. Most of the vice-captains were close, almost inseparable. Rukia had yet to be really accepted into the tight knit group and she would be lying to herself if she thought it did not bother her. Somehow she just knew it had to do with her connection with Ichigo. Despite the fact that all the vice-captains were desperately loyal to their captains, all of them were slightly jealous and ambitious for that title. As far as a loyal confidant, Rukia knew they did not trust her, mostly because her intimate connection with one of the captains that they secretly conspired about. Yet knowing all these things, she was here, proving their assumptions of her correct. Renji was talking to her as an equal, as a fellow vice-captain and all she could do was defend the captains who he spoke of. She was not typically a woman who cared what others thought, and she followed her duty in a way that would make the Kuchiki name proud. However, looking at the downward cast on her oldest friend's face made something snap inside of her. Rukia desperately wanted to belong in their group. She was tired of being viewed as some elitist due to her Kuchiki name and her intimate tie to the most powerful captain in the seireitei.

"But… Ukitake is always at his best after she has been _treating_ him for a night." The words felt filthy in her mouth and she hated the feel of it.

His dark eyes snapped up and fixed on hers, a tattooed eyebrow arched slightly, "Rukia?"

Of course he would see through her; she berated herself for stupidity. Rukia's small shoulders slumped and she decided to open up to Renji for the first time in many years, "I'm an idiot. I am just tired of being treated differently. Sometimes I wish that Nii-sama had never adopted me, and I could be on equal terms with the rest of you."

"It is not just your Kuchiki name anymore, Rukia." A deep breath escaped his body and he leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head, "This Ichigo thing, what is that all about?"

'_Ichigo thing?'_ Could Renji really be that blind? While at times she had been embarrassed by the attention she had received for her adopted noble name, she had _never_ felt anything of the sort about her ties to Ichigo. A picture of deep brown eyes and cocky smirk erupted into her mind, no matter where he was, Ichigo would lend her strength.

Using a tone borrowed from her cold adopted brother, Rukia asked, "What do you mean, '_Ichigo thing'_?"

The man withered under her glare as Rukia realized quietly that she was alienating Renji yet again. After she was adopted into the Kuchiki clan, Renji vanished from her; he chose to push her away. That day echoed so loudly in her heart that it caused near physical pain. All she had wanted then was for him to tell her to say no to Byakuya and the noble Kuchiki clan. Rukia had desperately wanted Renji to react differently when he laid both hands on her shoulders and pushed her into the arms of a noble clan. _He was supposed to hold onto her then..._

Things had changed since then; it was almost forty years before he talked to her again. However, the first words out of his mouth at that time had been about executing her for transferring her shinigami powers to a human. Renji had been so cold and hateful on that day, and she knew in her heart that he had been only attempting to impress her stoic brother. Yet, Renji showed no hesitation nor did he flinch when he drew blood on Rukia's cheek with his attack. That was also the day she realized that her feelings for Ichigo had grown into something much more substantial, despite their short time together.

When Renji had released his zabimaru on an unknowing Ichigo, she discovered that she had found someone she would gladly sacrifice her life for. There was no way that she was going to have a repeat of what happened with Kaien-dono. Rukia had readily given up her life that day for Ichigo, and it was moment she would repeat over again without hesitation. Ichigo would always fight for her to his last breath, and Rukia would never hesitate to return the favor. It was a loyalty that had apparently never existed between her and Renji; for he had almost forcibly shoved her out of his reach forever.

Finally Renji chose to speak, and his words pulled her from her deep thought process, "Ichigo is barely an infant in our terms, surely you cannot be serious about him?"

His statement invoked a flare of fury in Rukia's heart. Rising to her feet tersely she walked towards the door. "Maybe it is time for you to leave, Renji."

Her heart clenched again in distress; _maybe Renji never really knew her at all_. Using a piece straight from her training as noble, Rukia stopped near the door and forced her gaze to coldly focus on nothing at all. Summoning all of her strength she willed him to leave for insulting her in such a way.

"Rukia." Renji's tone was soft as he rose from his seat and came to stand before her. "Don't be like this, don't shut me out, please."

Rigidly she stood and ignored his words. Renji had insulted her yet again, he lost any privledges to cast judgement on her decisions long ago. Was it not Renji that had initially pushed Rukia down the path she was now on? What right did he have to question her choices? Wordlessly she answered his plea by averting her gaze to the floor. There was absolutely nothing more she had to say to him tonight.

His movement was so quick that it startled her. Before she could utter a complaint the red haired man had his arms wrapped around her diminutive frame. Reaching up to push him away, her hands braced against the unmovable force of his chest. Her fierce violet eyes looked up onto his face and she was shocked at the pain that vibrated in his dark irises.

"Renji, wha…?" Her question was halted by his lips crashing into hers with a bruising and anxious kiss.

Rukia struggled to comprehend what was happening. First she was shocked and just stood there dumbly with his mouth pressed firmly against hers. Her wide eyes took in the close up of Renji's face seeing that his eyes were closed and his brows were knitted close in frusteration. _"Why is he kissing me?"_

Suddenly she felt Ichigo's reiatsu brush up against her soul, and the sound of her paneled door opening scraped in her ears. Desperately she tried to pry free of Renji's lips, but his large hand had moved up to the back of her head. He was holding her there in the awkward one sided kiss as if he wanted the fifth division captain to see it.

"What the hell?" Ichigo's fury filled reiatsu dropped heavily into the room with his words as Renji finally broke away from Rukia's mouth.

Hesitant to break her confused, albiet angry, look away from Renji, Rukia slowly turned to take in the view of the man now standing in her doorway. The hurt and pain in those brown eyes was enough to make Rukia whimper in an uncharacteristic manner as Renji refused to release her from the prison of his arms.

_**XXXX**_

_**Please Read and Review, I want to know how I am doing!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach_**

**_Here it is, chapter three! Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming! It honestly helps me to keep going, usually romance and angst are not really my style._**

**_Also, if the OC Ryuu Akai has confused anyone, please check out Book One: Red Dragon. It is her story, and you might want to know it for chapter four!_**

**_XXXX_**

Everything felt numb, and it was not from the alcohol. Ichigo could remember reading about how the human mind shuts down in an extremely traumatic experience… maybe that is why he felt numb. His brain must not be processing correctly; there could be no way that what was happening in front of him was real. Just to test, he blinked, hoping to clear away the hallucination. Renji was still there, although the pineapple was finally pulling his face off of Rukia. _"His Rukia!"_

"What the hell?" It had been ages since Ichigo had raised his voice into a roar, but the query escaped with deafening power. All holds on his reiatsu slipped away and his hands balled into shaking fists.

Ages seemed to pass before either of the two looked at him, and it was Rukia who turned towards him first. Why she was still standing there being held intimately by his best friend, was a question that could have no good answer. Her velvety eyes were wide and brimming with guilt and sorrow, but, she still stood in another's embrace.

Finally Ichigo ripped his eyes from hers and studied Renji. Slowly the tattooed man turned his gaze away from the tiny woman in his grasp and rewarded Ichigo with a stare. Ichigo pulled back with disgust as soon as he saw the look of triumph and challenge in the other mans eyes. Suddenly the numbness that he had felt was completely replaced with overpowering rage. The younger man slammed his eyes closed so that he could rein in his anger and avoid seeing any more of the painful image. Renji was his best friend, wasn't he?

"_Rukia…" _The name ran painfully through his mind as he battled to overcome the intense feelings that were waging war in his heart.

"Ichi…" Her low voice was tremulous and it ripped apart what little bit of restraint he had left.

Before Rukia could even finish speaking his name, Ichigo was gone. Flash stepping faster than he had ever gone before he headed straight for the Senkaimon gate. To hell with getting clearance, if he did not get out of here fast, he was going to level the whole seireitei. Flinging zangetsu free of its wrappings he channeled all of his out of control reiatsu into the blade and charged the gate open. With a ground shaking roar the path to living world ripped open in front of him and he departed the soul society.

_**XXXX**_

For a slight moment Rukia could not process what had just happened. Ichigo had left so quickly and she had felt such a deep pain in his soul pressure that it almost made her collapse. Tilting her head back up to the idiot that still held her like a prize, Rukia beheld the look that Ichigo had received from his best friend.

"Baka! Baaaaka! Get off of me this instant Renji!" Channeling all of her might she threw a tiny but powerful fist into his face.

Renji's arms released her as he stumbled back and away from her with a hurt look. "The hell was that for, Rukia?"

"What?" If anybody was still asleep in the thirteenth division, they were not after hearing Rukia's fury filled voice. "You know damn well what that was for! How dare you, Renji! How dare you!"

"Rukia...I…"

Rukia quickly interrupted him, "Get out Renji! Get out of here now!" Moving quickly she stomped towards him and roughly grabbed his arm to shove him out the still open door.

"Damn it Rukia! Listen to me!" Renji yelled out at her, but she was done listening.

Slamming the door shut in his face she stood on the other side and just waited for his presence to go. After many long painful minutes Rukia felt Renji walk away and exit her division. Fists clenched and knees shaking, she gave in to the sorrow that plagued her. Frustrating tears welled up and spilled over onto her cheeks as she slowly sunk to the floor in pool of misery. Ichigo was hurt badly, and she had inflicted the wound. Rukia felt the rumble as a Senkaimon gate was forcibly opened, and she knew that she would not be finding Ichigo tonight.

_**XXXX**_

"Please just get my shit and give me a gigai, geta-boshi, I'm not in a great mood." Ichigo was getting severely irritated with the owner of the shoten.

"My my, Kurosaki!" Urahara snapped open his fan to hide his face. "It has been years since you visited, and you just show up full of demands, my feelings are hurt."

Ichigo just glared angrily until the blonde man finally wandered away, hopefully to get his things. He always kept a bag of belongings for the human world here at the Shoten, but it had been several years since he had returned. Both his sisters were grown and married now, not to mention that his father had gone back to the soul society. Isshin was still an enigma, but at least Ichigo now knew that he was in division zero, and the boisterous man would still make the occasional early morning appearance. There just had not been much reason for him to return to the living world as of late, and this time would not be a social call either. Ichigo needed to disappear for awhile; take some time and figure out how to react to the most recent developments in his life.

At long last Urahara Kisuke returned with a gigai and a duffel bag. It felt odd to crawl back into a mortal body, but Ichigo knew it would be the best way to hide out.

"Running from the law, my young friend?" The geta-boshi fluttered his fan dramatically as he pressed again for information on the younger mans explosive appearance in the living world.

"No. It's not anybodies business why I am here." Ichigo's eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare as he leaned into the other man's face, "And, it's nobody's business that I am here at all, do you get me, Urahara?"

In response the pale man slapped his fan closed and walked away as if no other soul existed in his home. It was precisely the answer Ichigo was looking for as he scooped up his duffle bag and walked out into the quiet night.

It was nearly day break by the time Ichigo boarded the train. Quickly he found a seat and pulled his old iPod out of the duffle. Turning the music up loud he lost himself in people watching. To every passerby he looked like any other teenager, little did they know he was close to middle age in their terms. Humanity… his eyes lingered on young couples, the elderly, and mothers with young children in tow. Sometimes he wondered if it was a curse that he could vividly remember being a part of them. He had not always been a powerful savior of dead souls; he had once been among the living. Ghosts had haunted almost every waking hour of his life, and he only wished it would stop and that he could live a normal life. Normal was a concept he struggled to grasp, since the death of his mother his life as a human had been difficult.

Then _she_ had arrived, drifting through his room as silent as a butterfly. Shinigami. Liberator. Rukia.

Tendrils of pain wove around his heart and now that he was safely enclosed in mortal form, he let the feelings wash over him. Ichigo had often wondered if he was worthy of her, not because of her nobility or rank, but because of how wonderfully awesome she was. Rukia was the embodiment of feminine power and grace; meanwhile he remained just a dopey kid. Everything he had become was because of her and he had nothing to really offer in return. Silently he berated himself; he was going to offer her marriage! Rukia deserved far better than him! Maybe it was time that she finally realized it, and stopped forcing herself to be with Ichigo out of guilt. From this point on, he would make it easy for her to walk away with a clear conscience, it was only fair after all.

Renji was maybe more suited for Rukia, he had been by her side for over a century! "_Damn you and your cockiness, Kurosaki! You should have known your place from the start!"_

Like blankets his lids slid down over his chocolate eyes and he drifted at the edge of sleep. Tokyo sped by the windows as the sun slowly crept over the horizon and pushed the moon from the sky. The last thought before sleep overtook Ichigo was that he would offer them his blessing. There would never come a day when he would not defend Rukia and her choices with his life. He owed her at least that much.

_**XXXX**_

_**Please Read and Review! I love the comments, whether you are loving it, hating it, or completely indifferent, please let me know!**_

**_Also, if the OC Ryuu Akai has confused anyone, please check out Book One: Red Dragon. It is her story, and you might want to know it for chapter four!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**_

_**First off! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! **_

_**A/N: This chapter was really difficult to write! It had to be done though because it sets everything up for the rest of the story! So please stick by me! The next chapter will hopefully be coming out sooner, as it is already proving much easier to write! **_

_**Warning: Slight OOC!**_

_**Japanese Terms:**_

_**Aijin: significant other, lover, partner**_

Yumichika was having a really busy morning in his office in the fifth division. A silver nail file polished an already finely manicured thumb nail, while his pedicured feet were reclined on a designer leather foot stool. There had been so many fools that had questioned his decision to become the vice-captain for Kurosaki Ichigo, but he never told them about the perk package. Kurosaki Taicho let him get away with pretty much anything as long as his work was done, and Yumichika made sure that everything was done… quite beautifully done too!

Like pretty much everyone else in the soul society, he felt the seikaimon gate last night and he knew exactly where his captain was. Kurosaki Taicho was exactly not here at the moment. Yumichika knew the drill and had a soul pager on his desk in case his absent captain decided to touch base. However there was no worry in his mind for the orange haired youth, Ichigo had always been able to take care of himself. If Kurosaki Taicho found himself in a bind that he could not handle, there probably would not be much that Yumichika could anyway, so there was no point in stressing about it.

Then the pager buzzed. With a dramatic sigh and an eye roll, Yumichika answered it, "Hello, Ichi! I've been fielding questions for you all day, so you better have a good reason for taking off."

"That's not the way you should be answering this call fuko-taicho. I'll make this quick, I need you to take care of some things for me before I come back, and Yumichika…"

"Yes, boss?" The pretty boy cheeped into the phone.

"You need to handle it with discretion." Ichigo's voice sounded strained and stressed on the other end of the phone.

"Ugh, Taicho! You know that holding in gossip makes me get split ends!" Yumichika practically twittered back at his captain, but he knew that Kurosaki would pick up his meaning.

"Thank-you, Ayasegawa."

"Don't get all starry eyed on me, Ichi. I will carry out your orders, but you better bring me back something beautiful as payment!"

_**XXXX**_

It was definitely a serious request, and it took almost two hours to complete the chore that his Taicho had laid out for him. Ayasegawa was a little pissy that he had to keep this juiciness on the down low. If Matsumoto heard this little tidbit there would be definite theory conversation for hours. As it was, Yumichika was a bit bewildered at the request of Kurosaki Ichigo, and it was one that he never saw coming.

Immediately after getting off the soul pager with Ichigo, Yumichika called a private moving company and escorted them into the captain's private quarters. Everything that appeared to belong to Rukia was to be packed up and delivered to the Kuchiki estate. Ichigo had simply stated that it was to make the break easier for Rukia, and he did not want to be there for it.

"_Chicken"_ Thought Yumichika. He didn't think that his fellow vice-captain would appreciate this at all, but at least by having her things delivered to the Kuchiki house it would not be broadcast all over her division. Still he felt a little bad about sending the poor sweet mover boys into the pit of Kuchiki despair without at least a little pep-talk.

"Now boys, when you get there, be prepared to be treated with complete indifference. The pretty man who lives there hates everything, okay? Also, these crates are to only be accepted by Kuchiki Byakuya or Kuchiki Rukia, is that clear?"

Wide eyed young men simply nodded with a bit of fear as one of them stepped up to take the delivery forms. Seeing the young men off with a dazzling smile and flutter of feather, Ayasegawa wondered if any of them would live past this delivery.

_**XXXX**_

The young man was nervous about delivering the three crates to the Kuchiki manor. Sure he had delivered things here before, but usually just to a servant and then he high tailed it out of there. Today he apparently needed a signature from either the lord or the lady of the house. Desperately he wished that the lady Kuchiki Rukia was home. He was not sure who she was, but she had to be better than the famous Kuchiki Taicho of the sixth division. Only in passing had he seen him, it was similar to sighting a ghost as the noble man floated about his business in the seireitei. Rumors of his power and coldness made the boy's blood feel icy in his veins.

A servant answered the door of the house and gave him a bored look, "Er, official delivery for either the lord or the lady of the house… please! Er, thank you?"

An expensive door slid shut in his face without a response from the servant. Desperately trying to calm the shaking in his knees he waited several long excruciating minutes before the door flew open. What appeared before him made him want to pee a little, and run, really fast. The tall woman seemed to tower over him with wild blonde hair, steel grey eyes, and a long vertical scar running down one side of her face. Hell cat was the first thing that popped into his mind when he saw her, and she did not look happy to see him at all.

Pulling himself together, he asked meekly, "L-Lady Kuchiki?"

Her right hand flew to the hilt of her zanpakuto and she grimaced showing very fang like teeth, "What the hell did you just call me?" Despite the vulgarity of her language her voice was low and controlled, which made it even more frightening.

Somehow his teeth had started chattering, he could not control his shaking anymore. Pitifully he just stood there waiting for her to kill him for whatever he had done wrong.

Just as he thought all was lost, a monotone voice sounded behind the woman, "Ryuu, what is at the door?"

The tall blonde quirked an eyebrow before turning inward, permitting the owner of the voice to see for himself. Coming from the darkness of the house emerged Kuchiki Byakuya to stand next to the woman. Both of them exuded power and authority, they seemed like two warlords left over from the warring era of the living world.

Without making eye contact the noble lord asked, "Why have you come here?"

"D-delivery of Kuchiki household goods, from division five, sir. "

Kuchiki Taicho's eyes widened for a fraction of second before he reached over and quickly signed his name on the form, following the action with one word, "Leave."

Never before had the kid ran so fast. As he was flying towards the gate he heard the remnants of conversation behind him.

"I think you just made him piss himself." Her voice was still low and controlled.

"Curb your tongue, woman." The lord of the house replied.

The frightening sound of the hell cat woman's laughter followed him out of the gate, and haunted him for the remainder of the day.

_**XXXX**_

"Akai, do you know why Kurosaki Taicho would have Rukia's belongings delivered here?"

Byakuya's eyes were dark and calculating as he asked her the question. The two had not even left the entry way behind yet when his eyes had slid towards her with his question. Her lover had never seemed fond of the younger captain; then again he was not one to be "fond" with anyone. Shit, to the typical outsider he would not even seem fond of her, his own partner. Yet, that was one of the things she enjoyed about Byakuya. Nothing seemed to shake him and he could keep his emotions collected; most of the time anyway. For now Akai needed to address his question, which meant that Byakuya was about to be very pissed off.

"Kurosaki had been planning a proposal of sorts." She paused and looked at him long enough for Byakuya's eyes to narrow in understanding. "Perhaps that did not go as he had planned."

"The ryoka boy has not approached me on this matter, are you certain you are not mistaken?" The Kuchiki lord's voice was almost venomous.

Ryuu Akai awarded him with a soul withering glare, "Tch! Really Byakuya? Ryoka boy? Kurosaki has long overthrown that _endearment_." She watched as his nose crinkled ever so slightly in annoyance with her.

A deep sigh escaped Akai as she reached out and lightly brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. Obviously this had shaken him, "I can't say what has really happened, aijin. But… we both know _who_ opened that seikaimon gate and hasn't been back since. Maybe…" For a moment Akai wondered if her suggestion would fall on deaf ears. "Maybe you should talk to your sister."

The gaze that the stoic man gave her was one that he would not typically use, and one that Byakuya would never use with someone else. His eyes were filled with uncertainty and a bit anxiety at the prospect of speaking to his adopted sister about something _personal_. Those types of conversations were usually avoided at all cost by the noble man.

"It might also by wise to invite her to stay here for awhile, if for nothing else than to keep the gossip controlled." Her voice was low and calm as she desperately hoped that he would take her advice into consideration.

"I will make the arrangements with Ukitake Taicho." With that statement, Byakuya turned from her and made his way toward the exit.

"_Of course he can't just ask somebody, always with the fucking protocol!"_ Akai couldn't help but to shake her head a little with the thought. Hopefully Rukia would see through his parade of arrogance to the truth. Kuchiki Byakuya was concerned.

_**XXXX**_

_**Sigh! There it is! Don't worry; we will see where Rukia and Ichigo are at next chapter. But let's face it, we have to know the reactions of others to this! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**_

_**XXXX**_

Rukia could not deny the fact that she was a wreck. All day long she had been plagued by Renji's behavior, the fact that Ichigo was AWOL, and that she did not have enough sleep to be dealing with her duties. Ukitake Taicho had told her to wait a few days before going after Ichigo in the living world, and as much as it frustrated her, he was probably right. She already knew that she just needed to kick Ichigo around a bit and tell him to not be such a wuss. It was ridiculous that he had even risen to take Renji's bait. Then there was Renji, she did not even know what to do about him. His presence had been lurking around outside her division off and on all through the day, but she had firmly told the idiot third seats that she was not seeing anyone today.

Her slight hand reached up to brush some hair away from her violet eyes, and memories played in the front of her mind…

**flashback**

_Eighteen years ago she sat on a rooftop overlooking a small town in the living world. The substitute shinigami, Ginjo, had been dealt with, and after the longest seventeen months either had ever lived through, Ichigo and Rukia were together again. His tall form was stretched out on his back, one arm behind his head with the other cast carelessly to the side. Rukia sat with her knees drawn up towards her body as she leaned back onto her hands. The moment was quiet, almost surreal as they both took in the reality that they were once again near each other. _

"_Orihime has been training hard." Rukia commented almost absently to the man next to her._

_She did not comment on his changed appearance. Somehow he was different, taller, his face looked more like a man and less like the boy she had met two years earlier. _

"_Chad and Inoue are good friends, they trained really hard to be with me when the time came." His comment back was typical._

_Rukia sighed, that was not really what she was asking about, so she tried again. "She has always been very fond of you, Ichigo."_

_Ichigo grunted in a noncommited manner, as if he was not listening to her at all. She turned to look at him. Brown eyes were closed, dark lashes fanned across his pale cheeks, a small smirk was on his lips. Rukia could feel the clenching in her chest that always came when she saw him like this. He was so relaxed, so alive, and for a moment Ichigo was not struggling to win any war or battle. Chuckling lightly at his apparent ignorance of Orihime's feelings she turned to look back at the setting sun. _

_Something lightly brushed the side of the hand she was using to brace herself upright. Once again turning towards the deathberry she looked down at her own hand. Ichigos large hand was almost touching it, her breath caught in her throat. Slowly his pinky grazed over her skin before hooking around the tiny pinky on her own hand. _

"_She's not my type." Ichigo's blunt statement broke her from the trance she was under. _

_A furious blush moved over her cheeks as she curled her tiniest finger to return the gesture. After two years they still had not even moved to the point where they could hold hands. Rukia did not mind it though, this little intimacy tied them together in a way others may not see. What existed between their hearts had always been just between the two of them._

"_What is your type, Rukia?" Ichigo's eyes did not open, but his smirk had turned into a light smile._

_Whispering to him with a light snort she replied, "baka"._

**end flashback**

A light scratch sounded at her door. She had not even felt anyone approach as she was so wrapped up in her day dreams.

"Enter."

The man that entered was maybe the last person that Rukia had expected to see at the moment. Byakuya cut an imposing figure as he slid the door open and cast his gaze about the office.

"Rukia." He greeted with an air of superiority.

"N-nii-sama!" Rukia stood quickly and ushered in a slight bow before he gestured her to relax.

As Rukia returned to her seat, Byakuya gracefully moved across the room to lower himself into a seated position before her desk. His face was of course a perfect mask that lacked any sign of emotion.

"Rukia, Ukitake taicho has dismissed you from your duty for the next two weeks. In this time you should make yourself reacquainted with living in the Kuchiki manor."

Confusion lanced out inside of her as she replied, "Nii-sama… I am not planning on taking up residence again in the Kuchiki manor."

Besides a hasty blink, Byakuya's face did not change, "Your belongings were delivered today, was this a mistake by the company?"

Something dark twisted in her gut as she processed his words. Her belongings were delivered to the Kuchiki manor? Ichigo moved her out?

A painful snap in her heart caused her to lose control of herself for a brief moment in front of her stoic adopted brother. Wetness sprang to her eyes as she looked down and away, "My things… my belongings from the fifth?"

"Rukia… Were you not the one who made this decision?"

Keeping her head down so that Byakuya could not see her current condition, Rukia slowly shook her head. His flurry of sudden action caught her attention, as he stood quickly and clenched his fists at his side. When her sight finally made it to his face she could see the quiet anger in his eyes.

"Your leave will begin immediately Rukia. Clearly you are not capable of carrying out your duties today." His voice was cold and Rukia could recognize the fury in it. She was a surprised that he was having this reaction to Ichigo's actions. Usually her brother stayed out of her personal life, not to mention everybody knew that he was not particularly fond of Ichigo.

"It's not his fault, nii-sama." Rukia's words came out in a forced whisper. The last thing she wanted to do was to cause any problems between two captains, especially when the two involved were both close to her.

When he looked at her questioningly, Rukia held her tongue. Renji would be in a world of hurt if Byakuya found out about his actions. So she simply picked up her zanpakuto and tucked it through her obi before proceeding out the door before Byakuya.

_**XXXX**_

It felt weird to ring the doorbell of the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo was fairly certain that he had never rang the bell. However, Yuzu lived here now with her husband and kids and it would probably be weird for her teenage appearing brother to come waltzing in unannounced. When she opened the door her appearance shook Ichigo greatly. Yuzu looked very much like their mother, and she was now old enough that she could pass as his mother instead of his baby sister.

"Bro…" Her cry was cut off as she looked hastily back over her shoulder. As far as her family knew, her older brother had died nearly 17 years ago. Hastily she changed her words, "Cousin Ichi! I am so glad to see you!"

"Yuzu." A soft smile reached clear to his chocolate eyes as he stepped forward and embraced his little sister. His contact with the living world was very limited, and while many of his memories faded with his 'death' he would never forget his bonds with his sisters.

"Come in, Ichi. Are you hungry? When did you get here? Are you staying for long? You can stay in your… umm, Ichigo's room. I haven't changed it at all!" Her words came rushing out as she ushered him into the foyer and he slipped off his tennis shoes.

"Oi! Yuzu, calm down eh? Remember to take a breath between all those words." He could not help being cheered by Yuzu, she would always be an amazing care taker. Taking in the familiarity of his childhood home he followed her to the kitchen as she began bustling together a light meal. Just as Ichigo sat himself at the table a cherub faced little boy came shooting into the kitchen full speed. The tyke was no older than five with messy black hair and large brown eyes that he narrowed when he caught sight of his estranged uncle.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded.

Smiling toothily at the child, Ichigo felt his heart swell at seeing his little nephew for the first time since he was born. "I am an old relative, a cousin. I haven't seen you since you were very tiny Isshin."

Yuzu turned to little Isshin and put her hands on her hips before reprimanding him, "Isshin, please use some manners! This is your cousin, Ichi."

"Ichi?" Isshin clambered up onto the chair next to Ichigo and leaned in to inspect his 'cousin' up close. After a few seconds of serious inspection he turned and plopped his butt down in the chair.

Yuzu shook her head and smiled at Ichigo before turning back to her cooking. "My husband works nights up at the hospital so he is not here, right now. I already put the baby down for the night, but you can see her in the morning? Right, Ichi?"

Ichigo knew she wanted him to stay at least a night before vanishing off to the other side again. He was happy that he could indulge her. Secretly he was hoping she would ask him to stay the night, as maybe some time here would help ease the pain in his heart.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to seeing both of them, Yuzu." His response caused her to turn and squeal while grasping tightly to a wooden spoon with both hands. Instantly he saw his little sister as only nine years old again.

After a light dinner, Isshin showed him to uncle Ichigo's old room and told him firmly to not mess anything up. Promising he would be careful, Ichigo shut the door and walked into the space that had been his when he was in the living world. Everything was exactly the same, all the way down to the blue and white comforter on his western style bed. On the desk where he had once done school work was a shrine for remembering the dead. He shivered a little when he realized it was a shrine in his memory.

Finally he turned and looked at the closet, and ever so hesitantly he reached out to slide the door open. Rukia's make shift futon was still there. It was made up neatly with an old 'Chappy' bunny propped up against the pillow. Slowly he crawled into the awkwardly small space, having to curl up tightly to inhabit the space that Rukia had once dwelled easily in. Burying his face in the pillow, he could still smell Rukia on that old stuffed rabbit toy. It was a warm lavender and vanilla smell that was very faint after so many years. The smell made him choke back a bit of sob and before any more emotion could over take him he reached out and quickly shut himself into the closet. There, in the quiet darkness that had Rukia's lingering scent and a slight feel of her soul pressure he finally let the tears flow freely. Ichigo had not noticed how strangled he had felt trying to hold all of it in. Silently in the course of his mourning, he wished that they could go back and she would be curled near him again.

flashback

_Rukia had always liked heights and Ichigo never had a problem indulging her. The suspension bridge that spanned the river offered her favorite view and they came often to stand upon the tall pillars. Ichigo was certain that the wind that ruffled their hair and clothes would be chilly, except as they were in soul form it was not an issue. It had been a year since Rukia had returned his shinigami powers and returned to his side. _

_For most of his life Ichigo had just wanted to be normal. He did not want to see the ghosts that lingered around, and he was tired of the questions that came with that. Yet, after being a shinigami becoming a normal human did not seem to fit. As a normal human, Ichigo had felt trapped by his mortality and helplessness. Standing high above Karakura town with Zangetsu on his back and Rukia by his side he felt right again. Though he had thought about it, nothing more had happened between them since that night on the roof when he told her Orihime was not 'his type'._

_Rukia stood just in front of him and a bit to the left, he could see the curve of cheek and her pale neck as the wind tickled through her black locks. Ichigo willed himself to be brave and reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her tense for a moment under his touch before she turned slightly and rested her heavy violet eyes on him. Rukia gave him one of her slight smiles and it encouraged him to pull her into him for a rough embrace. Her form felt so small and slight against him, leaving him in awe of how powerful the tiny woman was. She wiggled slightly in his arms and he looked down at her. With a slightly annoyed look she pulled her arms out from between them and looped them lazily around his waist. _

_Just as her head came to rest against his chest so that she could continue to take in the view, she started to speak, "Ichigo, I…"_

"_I know." He stated, cutting off her words._

_Rukia sighed deeply and relaxed against him. It was a perfect night._

_**XXXX**_

Ichigo walked into the bright kitchen early the next morning to see his sister feeding soft food via spoon to a gurgling infant. It seemed like not long ago his sisters were both toddlers, now they were grown women.

"Oi, Yuzu, who is this beautiful little girl?" He leaned down to inspect the happily burbling baby, with light brown pigtails.

Yuzu turned with a smile, "This is little Sanga, we named her after my husband's mother. It is weird to think that you haven't met her yet!"

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo paused and thoughtfully rubbed the back of his head, "Has the old man come around?"

With a snort and a soft chuckle, Yuzu shook her head in exasperation, "Yeah, he does. He always seems to know when to show up for important events, wearing some gaudy suit and shouting about family bonds."

Ichigo smiled brightly at her, remembering all the times his father had filled the house to the seams with his boisterous antics. At that moment another thought crossed his mind, "Is your husband and little Isshin here?"

"No, Isshin's father took him to his dojo this morning, he really loves it there! And Tatsuki-san is an excellent sensei for him, she says he has your attitude!"

A bizarre feeling came over Ichigo, leading him to ask, "Tatsuki?"

Yuzu turned her head towards her brother this time with sadness in her eyes, "Do you remember Tatsuki, Ichigo? She was one of your closest friends for so long."

Ichigo cast his eyes down as he thought deeply. His memories of the living world had faded the longer he was in the soul society. It only made sense, most people forgot all about their time among the living when they moved on. Only because of his connections in both worlds and his lineage had he been able to retain at least the bonds that had once existed. The name Tatsuki seemed so very familiar and he could faintly remember a voice. Most of his retained memories came from the time after he became a shinigami, and even those had begun to crumble into darkness.

"I know she was important to me, but I probably would not be able to notice her in a crowd." His voice had a twinge of sadness to it. So many people had been left behind with his 'death' and now more than ever, he was left wondering if it was the correct decision.

Shaking of the melancholy, he straightened suddenly, "Where is Karin? I would like to see her while I am here too!"

"I am surprised you didn't see her at Urahara's Shoten. She works for them now, and while she is not a shinigami as you were, she has a lot of those types of abilities. Sometimes I forget how much you have forgotten…"

Ichigo laid a hand on his sisters shoulder, "I am sorry, Yuzu. I must seem like some sort of crazy person, asking questions that I should know the answers to."

A bright smile lit her face up, "Don't worry about it, Ichi-nii! We are just lucky we still get to know you now!"

Her false bravery melted Ichigo's heart and he ruffled her hair like he used to when she was little before moving to sit at the table. In his mind his sisters were stuck at young adolescence. He would always recognize them, but every time he saw them it was a shock to see that they had grown up. Maybe it would be better if he stopped visiting and just waited for them to come to the other side?

"Ichi-nii?" His sister's voice pulled him from his thoughts. She didn't turn towards him this time as she continued spooning the damp cereal into the infant's hungry mouth.

"What is it, Yuzu?"

"Why are you here now? I know you are not here just to visit us."

"What? A brother can't swing by and surprise his little sister every now and again?" His voice was gently chiding.

"Always so upbeat. I don't need you to protect me from the world anymore Ichi-nii. I am not blind either, Rukia is not with you and you are clearly suffering with something." She didn't sound like little Yuzu anymore, her voice was old and serious sounding as though she was asking a child a serious question.

Leaning back in his chair, Ichigo crossed his arms behind his head and studied the ceiling. He wasn't certain if he was ready to talk about his problems, hell, he hadn't even gotten them all sorted out in his own mind. The last thing he wanted to do though was to make his sisters worry about him.

Just as Ichigo was about to answer her with something non-committal, Yuzu spoke up again. "I didn't inherit the same things as you and Karin. But I can feel spiritual pressure, Ichi-nii. Please, just tell me one thing… you aren't in trouble for something, are you?"

Ichigo swung forward to rest an arm on the table and fix the back of his sister's head with a stern gaze, "Why does everyone assume I am in trouble for something when I show up here?" This time he did not even bother masking the indignant tone in his voice.

"Because, Ichigo, I can't feel normal human's spiritual pressure, and there is something that feels an awful like you coming up to the front door of this house. It feels like another shinigami."

"Wha…" Suddenly, Ichigo could feel it too, it was masked but it was definitely recognizable. "Hmmm, well I won't say he is a friend, but don't worry, he is not here for an attack."

_**XXXX**_

_**Please read and review! Reviews help inspire me to write and let me know if anyone is enjoying this story! Or if you hate it. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: We see a lot of the OC in this chapter. This chapter is a flash to what Rukia has been doing while Ichigo is in the living world. If you are curious about the OC she is from book one "Red Dragon".**

**XXXX**

Byakuya had escorted Rukia to the Kuchiki manor earlier that day, and then requested that dinner be taken together. Ryuu Akai was not certain why she had been required to be here though. It was painful sitting at the low table with the adopted siblings. Both Kuchikis sat with rigid posture and using impeccable manners set about eating the meal in deathly silence. Akai could not even pick up her chopsticks due to the incredible tension in the room. Rukia was gracefully nibbling her sashimi while her brother ate his rice with such delicacy that it could have been some sort of dance. Neither one of them seemed to mind the large pachyderm with orange hair that was lurking over them.

Akai fumbled with her chopsticks, earning her a slight glare from her stoic partner. _"This is stifling! These two are so stubborn!" _She thought as she tried to copy their perfect dining etiquette. A couple of pieces of rice fell free from her chopsticks and she attempted to catch them unsuccessfully. What may have been a slight snort of amusement came from Rukia's direction. Looking up, Akai noticed that both the Kuchikis seemed to be enjoying her antics, if only because they were not scowling as deeply as before.

"_Ugh, Kurosaki! I am so going to kick your ass for this!"_ With that insight, Akai put her bowl down and stabbed the chopsticks upright into the rice to hold them into place. One of Byakuya's eyebrows rose slightly at her blatant rudeness.

"Well, let us have some sake to celebrate having Rukia here, shall we?" Akai was trying desperately to sound chipper, but chipper just wasn't something she was very good at.

"There is no need for the partaking of alcohol, _Ryuu_." Byakuya did not take his eyes off of his rice bowl as he continued to eat.

The blonde woman slammed her hands down on the table and pushed herself into a standing position. "Figured you would say that, _lord Kuchiki_, but I'm a Rukon district girl. Underneath all that noble fluff training, Rukia is too. A little drink never hurt anyone." With that she swept out of the room leaving the two behind, Rukia looking confused and Byakuya quietly ignoring the interruption.

"_This is ridiculous! They are both so uptight!" _Quickly she grabbed a bottle of sake from the cupboard and a couple of saucers. A few servants rushed to assist her but she pushed them aside as was typical.

Upon returning to the room she found both of them exactly the same as she had left them. She could tell that Rukia was having a hard time hiding her confusion, but Byakuya had ten years now dealing with Akai. Putting a saucer in front of both of them, Akai carefully filled each bowl with the clear liquid.

"Drink."

_**XXXX**_

Byakuya put the cup to his lips and took a swallow, all the while watching his partner with his peripheral vision. Akai had a keen sense of analysis; she was also brilliant when it came to forming a strategy. The woman planned on using alcohol to lower inhibitions long enough to initiate conversation between himself and Rukia. He would indulge her with one saucer, but in all honesty, he had no idea how to talk to Rukia, nor did he have any desire to interfere with her private life. Akai had paced over to open the screens leading to the outside garden. She seemed content to now ignore what was occurring between the brother and sister.

Byakuya tried hard to avoid looking at Rukia. It was not that he did not care about her obvious suffering; he just could not stand seeing sadness in the eyes that looked so much like Hisana's. As Rukia finished the bowl of sake and set it down, he hazarded a darting glance in her direction. A blush of slight inebriation showed on her cheeks. Rukia was very small, and she did drink the liquid very quickly.

Suddenly Akai was there, hauling Rukia to her feet. Rukia squeaked in protest as a wooden bokken was shoved into her hands.

"We are warriors first and foremost! All of this melancholy is unbecoming!" Akai paused in her rant to shake off her use of language that she had obviously picked up from the Kuchiki lord. "Rukia, you obviously need to kick somebody's ass."

She tossed a second bokken that Byakuya deftly caught in his right hand as he stood from his place at the table.

"Akai…" his voice held a warning tone.

The blonde woman continued to ignore him as she pushed the protesting Rukia towards the garden area, "Now, your brother is a half decent sparring partner… when he allows himself."

Finally, Rukia managed to halt and turned fiercely towards the other woman, "What! You expect nii-sama to spar with _me?_"

"Yep." She answered, as she walked away from Rukia towards her glowering partner.

When she reached his side she halted and said quietly, "Just hold your defense, there should not be any reason for offense here."

Akai was rewarded with a nasty glare that told her the warning was unneeded and insulting. The reaction caused her lips to tilt in their signature half smile. Reaching out she gripped his upper arm in a brief show of companionship before tilting her head back to yell over her shoulder to Rukia, "You better make the first move Rukia, otherwise he will come at you!"

Then she left the garden for another wing of the house. There was no need for her to be involved in this discussion.

_**XXXX**_

Rukia's hands were shaking on the wooden practice sword, she wanted to drop it. The idea of sparring with Byakuya was so asinine that she was struggling to comprehend all of the ramifications. What if he is insulted by her raising a weapon towards him? Will he find her swordsmanship unworthy? She knows he could take her out in less than two moves, would she be able to handle the shame?

"Rukia." His statement led her to look up at him standing across the garden from her.

His face was a collected mask and his head was just barely tilted to the side as if he was studying her. Studying her just like a predator studies its prey. Rukia observed his body language, it was poised and relaxed all at once, his bokken was held out to the right. Byakuya lifted his left hand and quirked his fingers towards her.

"Nii-sama?" She noticed her voice was trembling almost as much as her hands.

"Rukia, I will give you one chance to make the first move, do not waste it."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. He was really going to spar with her! Forcing her hands to be still she opened her eyes to take in the view of her opponent once more before rushing towards him.

Byakuya easily blocked her blow and pushed her back, "You need to keep your form lower to avoid being overpowered."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise, he was instructing her! Much of her nervousness melted away as she bent her knees to prepare for her next attack. Flying at him a second time she spun her body to throw all of her power into the strike. Once again he seemed to block her sword with almost no effort, but this time when he started to push back towards her, she crouched effectively lowering her center of gravity. Byakuya stepped back with one foot withdrawing his bokken for a slight moment before bringing it back down on her blade, effectively knocking Rukia onto her butt.

"Widen your stance, Rukia. Objects with a wider base are harder to knock over than those with a narrow base."

Scrambling to her feet, Rukia repositioned herself taking his advice into account. Slowly she drew her left foot out to a wider position before launching at him for a third time. Just before reaching him, she sprung into the air and spun her bokken almost like a bat, unleashing all of the power she had in her small body.

Byakuya's sword rose to parry her, but she retreated back onto her new widened stance as soon as contact was made. What she thought might be a hint of a smile quirked his lips as he stepped forward to swing at her. Using both hands Rukia stopped his blow, but the impact on her practice sword made her wrists hurt. He was strong!

He leaned gently into her sword with his and offered more tutelage, "Your grip on your hilt is too narrow, Rukia. The lower hand acts as your control in two handed kendo, the higher acts as your power. Use a wider grip to get more leverage and therefore a more powerful handle on your weapon."

Rukia smiled up at him and was momentarily taken aback by what she saw in his eyes; kindness. She definitely did not want to disappoint him. Stepping back she repositioned her hands before striking out again, but this time he did not block her, he evaded the blow and scored a light tap on her shoulder. Pausing, she looked at him, waiting for him to offer another tid-bit of advice. This time he did not stop to speak though as he swung in for another attack that she was barely able to counter.

For several minutes the two sparred, while Byakuya remained unfazed, a light sweat had broken out on Rukia's brow. Never had Rukia dreamed that she would spar with her adopted brother. It was challenging, but it was one of the only times she had ever felt comfortable with him. When he could get through her defenses he would tap her lightly with his bokken to teach her where her weak spots were. Then he would repeat the strike in order to challenge her to correct her form.

Once Rukia was totally absorbed in their match, he spoke again, "What happened, Rukia?"

She leaped backwards away from him, a little in shock. Was her brother seriously asking her a personal question? Huffing with determination she flash-stepped towards him with her weapon raised for attack. As the swords clattered into each other she paused and studied his face again. Byakuya's brows were knitted but his eyes did not look angry.

"Ichigo saw something that could easily be misinterpreted." The words just spilled out, but it felt good to finally talk about it.

Pushing her back, Byakuya counterattacked with a vertical swing that she parried with a horizontal blade. "What did Kurosaki Ichigo see, Rukia?"

Once again, Rukia jumped back out of his range. She felt nervous again. However, this time Byakuya did not wait for her to make a move, he came at her slashing his bokken down. Quickly raising her arms up she stopped his sword before it could reach her shoulder.

"Renji… Renji made a display… of his intentions, err… affections." She ground the words out haltingly through gritted teeth as she struggled to hold his sword at bay.

As soon as she finished speaking, Byakuya stepped back and dropped his sword arm loosely to the side. The look on his face was unreadable, "Do you return these… _affections?_"

"No! Maybe… once… but no! Renji is my friend, nothing more. What Ichigo saw though, was not the truth of my feelings." Rukia gasped and looked up, suddenly remembering whom she was pouring her heart out to. Her brother stood quietly in front of her, he did not seem to be upset with her.

After a small moment, he spoke, "Surely you explained the situation to both parties; I fail to see how this caused such a disruption."

Rukia hung her head feeling a bit ashamed, "No, Ichigo left too quickly. I haven't had a chance to speak to either about what happened."

"If you wish to maintain a friendship with Abarai Renji, I suggest you clear up this misunderstanding within twenty-four hours." His voice had returned to an icy tone, "I did not plan on interfering; Rukia, but I will not tolerate a slight against any member of the Kuchiki household."

"Hai, nii-sama." Respectfully she bowed to him, but her insides were churning in fear. What did he mean by that? He had told her to clear the air with Renji, and Rukia already knew she had to do that. Did that mean that he would go after Ichigo though?

Bravely she straightened to fix Byakuya with a stern expression, "Nii-sama, Ichigo did nothing wrong. He did not intend to insult."

"Kurosaki Ichigo has abandoned his duty and his post. This behavior is unacceptable." He paused to sigh and close his eyes in apparent thought, "Do not fear for him, Rukia. I will take your feelings into consideration."

Byakuya then turned and started back towards the house, apparently done with their interaction. Just as he reached the open screens Rukia called out, "Nii-sama!"

His head turned slightly to look at her over his shoulder. Bowing deeply, Rukia continued, "Thank-you, nii-sama."

By the time Rukia looked up, he was gone and she was all alone in the garden. The sun had long since set and twilight hung heavy in the air. Laying the wooden practice sword to the side she decided to walk around to clear her head. In a few weeks the cherry blossoms would be blooming and already faint traces of their heady scent could be detected. A small stream babbled under the bridge that she took pause on. Slowly she sank down to sit, letting her feet dangle off the side.

It had been a long time since she had stayed at the Kuchiki manor; it was always so peaceful here. Her brother had cultivated a piece of paradise in the seireitei, which was mostly made up of barracks and soldiers. After tonight's events Rukia finally felt like maybe she belonged with the Kuchiki family. Byakuya had taken care of her since she was adopted, but he rarely showed any signs of actually caring. Rukia had always believed that what he had done was simply out of duty to Hisana. Maybe he was starting to look at her as a true sister.

A smile played across her lips and she shook her head at the thought. Rukia admired and respected Byakuya, but she was certain she would never understand him.

_**XXXX**_

The tall captain of the third division leaned up against a wall in the hallway that Byakuya had just entered. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were closed in relaxation. As he came closer he watched as a small smile played across her lips.

"So, my comrade, when will you be going after him?" Akai's voice was soft as she spoke without looking towards him.

"When the sun rises." He stopped at her side and leaned his shoulder against the wall near her.

"Don't kill him, he is an idiot, but he really isn't so bad." She chuckled lightly and turned to fix her grey eyes on Byakuya.

"It is against regulations to kill without orders, Akai. I will simply be reminding him of his duty." Byakuya stated in his calm, slow manner.

"His duty as a captain, or to your sister?" Akai asked with a whisper.

"Both." He rumbled deeply before reaching out and pushing a lock of hair out of the woman's face.

Byakuya then straightened himself and brushed past her to continue down the hall. With a light hearted snort, Akai pushed herself off the wall and followed him to his quarters.

_**XXXX - Living world, the next morning:**_

_Ichigo swung forward to rest an arm on the table and fix the back of his sister's head with a stern gaze, "Why does everyone assume I am in trouble for something when I show up here?" This time he did not even bother masking the indignant tone in his voice._

"_Because, Ichigo, I can't feel normal human's spiritual pressure, and there is something that feels an awful like you coming up to the front door of this house. It feels like another shinigami."_

"_Wha…" Suddenly, Ichigo could feel it too, it was masked but it was definitely recognizable. "Hmmm, well I won't say he is a friend, but don't worry, he is not here for an attack."_

* * *

><p>The bell rang throughout the Kurosaki household. Ichigo just sat in his chair unmoving, prompting Yuzu to ask questioningly, "Should I get that?"<p>

Rubbing his face in his hands, Ichigo realized he was going to have to face the music sooner or later, "No, he is here for me."

Lazily, Ichigo wandered to the front door. Yuzu scooped up her baby and followed a few steps behind out of curiosity. When Ichigo swung the door open she gasped slightly in surprise at the man standing there. She had always kind of laughed when she heard her brother and father referred to as death "gods". Neither of them had seemed very godlike to her. However, the man in the door was a picture of nobility. Long raven hair fell around his shoulders; his face was hawk-like and impassive and he wore a white button up shirt, tie, and slacks. This man looked like he had just stepped out of Forbes magazine.

Ichigo on the other hand, was observing something totally different from his sister. Byakuya was standing on his door step dressed like a pompous ass. As was typical the older man's face was unemotional and blank as he said, "Kurosaki Taicho, may I request a word with you."

Slumping against the doorway, Ichigo crossed his arms and scowled, "What do ya want, Byakuya?"

Fine black eyebrows crashed down in a show of annoyance, "Do not address me so informally, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo leaned forward, and sarcastically addressed the noble man, "What? No "taicho" with my name, _Kuchiki Byakuya_?"

At that moment the tension broke with Yuzu's squeal, "Kuchiki? You are a relative of Rukia-chan's? Come in, Kuchiki-sama, I will make tea!"

Yuzu pushed past Ichigo's slouching figure and bowed slightly to Byakuya before signaling him to follow her in. Byakuya's eyes slid towards Ichigo as he followed the woman past the deathberry and into the house. Brown and indigo eyes locked for a moment and a definite challenge fired between them. Ichigo was the first to look away as a twinge of guilt erupted in his gut. He was a captain that abandoned his post, which meant there should be a stealth force squad member greeting him at the door. Since it was Byakuya it could only mean that he came because of Rukia. Why would she send her brother? Ichigo sighed deeply and closed the door before heading toward the kitchen where his sister had led the sixth division captain.

As Ichigo walked into the kitchen he saw that Byakuya stood near the table while his sister bustled about the kitchen all the while babbling. Ichigo cut off his sister with abruptness, "Byakuya, answer my question, what do you want?"

The kitchen fell silent as Byakuya turned towards him, "Kurosaki-san, I appreciate the offer of tea, however I would like a private word with your brother."

Yuzu's eyes grew wide at his dispassionate tone. Hastily she pulled the kettle off the heat, bundled little Sanga onto her hip and retreated quickly out of the kitchen.

"Well?" Ichigo prompted.

"You did not submit any forms for your leave, Kurosaki Taicho. This can only be viewed as abandonment of your post." Byakuya's tone was icy and his eyes narrowed in a venomous glare.

"It's none of your business, Byakuya. It is not like you to get involved, isn't this a case for the stealth squad?" Inside Ichigo was proud of the fact he didn't raise his voice with the fury he was feeling.

His pride was short lived, no sooner was he finished speaking when Byakuya strode across the room, fisted his hand in the collar of Ichigo's shirt and threw him against the wall. Ichigo's eyes widened as he was held fast against the wall by the other man. This was not typically how the quiet Kuchiki acted.

"You made it my business when you had Rukia's possessions sent to _my_ house. Without her consent none-the-less." Venom practically dripped from Byakuya's words and his brows were knitted together in unbridled anger.

Grabbing at the arm that pinned him to the wall, Ichigo roared back, "What the hell, Byakuya! Can't you see I was just trying to make it easier for her?"

The mask descended back over Byakuya's face and he dropped his grip on Ichigo. Taking a step back he laced his words with contempt, "Kurosaki Ichigo, I have thought many things about you, but until now I have never thought of you as a coward."

"Fuck you." Retorted Ichigo who was still reeling from the uncharacteristic actions of Byakuya.

Byakuya turned toward the door putting his back to Ichigo as if challenging him to attack. Then he stated in a superior voice, "I will deflect the stealth squad until the end of today, Kurosaki Ichigo. By that time you _will_ be back at your post."

"And if I'm not?" Ichigo challenged back in a mocking tone.

This time Byakuya turned halfway to fix him with murderous eyes, "Then I will make it my duty to _personally_ execute you for desertion."

_**XXXX**_

_**Please Read and Review and let me know how I am doing! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

A/N: Sorry that there was a wait for this! I got distracted by wandering off to the ocean for several days. I am back now and plan on wrapping up this book of the story by the end of February.

Since I started this story, new manga has come out and my plot-line is no longer very cannon, but such is the nature of fan-fiction. I hope you all like it anyway!

Be prepared for some OC (once again check out "Red Dragon" if you are curious), and there maybe some slight OOC. I tried hard though!

Thank you to my faithful reviewers! I love having your input!

_**XXXX**_

Rukia awoke to the sound of someone at her door. Her eyes did not seem ready to open as she tried desperately to peel her eyelids away from them. Sunlight was already leaking into the room around the panels and she wondered for a brief moment how she had slept so heavily. Then it all came crashing down on her; Ichigo, Renji, extended leave, a cup of sake, sparring with her brother, _talking with her brother_.

The scratch at the door turned more insistent and was followed by a vaguely familiar voice, "Oi! Kuchiki, you aren't dead in there are you?"

"Enter." Rukia remembered to say finally.

A panel slid open revealing the blonde captain from division three with tea and steamed rice. It was really strange to be greeted by this woman in the Kuchiki manor. Rukia had witnessed some intimate behavior between the woman and her brother, once, a long time ago… on accident. After that it had all been rumor and speculation. Half of her mind had thought what she saw was a fluke because Ryuu taicho and Byakuya seemed to spend almost no time together in public, and when she had seen them in a work setting they were usually arguing heatedly.

Akai cut through her thoughts, "I wasn't sure if you would be uncomfortable this morning so I brought a special brew."

She then settled the tray and walked to open the screens to let in the sunlight and fresh air. Rukia was still trying to decide what to say to her. Ichigo seemed to get along with this woman very well, but Rukia had never spent much time talking to her.

"Thank-you, Ryuu Taicho." Rukia finally managed to come up with.

"Tch! No need for the formalities, Kuchiki, this is your house after all." The woman replied. "Also, if you were planning on talking to Abarai, I would suggest going as soon as possible, while your brother is away."

"Away? Where is Nii-sama?" Panic had wedged its way into her voice.

Ryuu Akai scowled lightly in response and looked out toward the gardens, "Hmmm… to be honest, it's hard to say."

Rukia recognized the tone; obviously Akai was not at liberty to say where he was. This did not mean that Rukia did not pick up the hint; her brother had gone after Ichigo. A sinking feeling descended in her gut and she was overcome with a horrible sense of guilt. She had ratted out Ichigo, to Byakuya none the less, and it was pretty common knowledge that those two had a shaky relationship at best.

"Don't look so pained, he isn't going to kill him you know." Akai stated, pulling Rukia's attention back to her.

"Ichigo did nothing wrong! It was me!" Rukia paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before forging onwards, "Why is he okay with me repairing things with Renji, but not Ichigo?"

A slanted smile landed on Akai's lips as she quirked a thin brow, "It's not always easy to tell what is going on in that head of his, actually most of the time it's damned impossible." She then turned and squared a firm gaze on Rukia, "But, I don't think he said anything about you not repairing things with Kurosaki."

"Then, why? Shouldn't I be allowed to go after him?" Rukia was honestly puzzled.

Akai shrugged non-chalantly before dropping to sit near Rukia's futon. She then reached over and started to pour the tea. "Ichigo is your brother's peer, Renji ranks under both of them. As you know, Byakuya is a real stickler for protocol. Renji is Ichigo's problem in this realm; he has not done anything against his duty as a subordinate."

Rukia carefully chewed over this piece of information. As furious as she was at Renji, he had not broken any major rules, except for inappropriate conduct. Knowing her brother, he would have that paperwork ready for her to sign if she so chose. Ichigo had deserted his post though, and that was a grave violation. So maybe Byakuya going after Ichigo in the living world really had nothing to do with her. Yet… he didn't go until after they had talked last night.

The blonde woman was busy sipping tea and staring at the far wall when Rukia decided to be brave, this woman did seem to be more forthcoming than her stoic brother after all. "How did you know that Nii-sama would spar with me?"

Tilting her head back over her shoulder to look at Rukia she replied, "You mean, how did I know that he would talk to you?"

"Uh… yeah I guess." Raven hair helped shield her a bit as she felt a bit embarrassed by the accurate assessment.

"We both know he isn't what somebody could call 'friendly', but your brother used to be very similar to our friend Kurosaki. He was brash, sometimes foolish, and let his emotions rule his actions."

"Nii-sama?" Rukia could hardly believe what the woman was telling her.

"Ah, it's true." A light snort of amusement came from Akai, "I was actually once charged as an attempted Kuchiki assassin because of both of our foolhardiness. But my point is that along the way he kind of… lost a piece of himself. That man is only truly himself now when he has weapon in his hand and an objective to complete."

Hisana's picture erupted in Rukia's mind. Byakuya had told her the story on the day she was to be executed and Aizen showed his true colors. A twinge of sadness poked at her heart as she thought about their tragic story. Somehow thinking about how they had lost each other so early made her feel stupid for her depression over Ichigo. Even if the whole mess never got worked out, he was still alive and she could still see his face and hear his voice.

Sudden movement caught Rukia's attention as the other woman stood and brushed off her hakama, "I best go; I don't want Kira to pout any more than usual."

Rukia snickered lightly thinking of the typically cloudy third division vice-captain, "Thank you, Ryuu."

Akai waved gently in return as she headed towards the door with one more sentiment, "Good luck today, Kuchiki."

_**XXXX**_

Kurosaki Ichigo was pissed as he threw his newly washed 'living world' clothes into the old duffel bag. He was back in his old room getting everything ready to go back to the Soul Society. It was a harsh wound to his pride to have Byakuya show up and chastise him like he was still a child. Then again, Ichigo had to admit now that he had cooled off; his behavior was not suited for a captain. The fifth division was still under his care, and while his heart was not currently in it, he still owed them the leadership he had promised. As he scooped up the old 'Chappy' plushy he thought back to the day when he first considered leaving the living world behind.

flashback

_They had just finished exterminating a hollow, and as the two shinigami leaped through the bedroom window in the dead of night they argued lightly. Rukia was upset with him for pushing her aside in the heat of battle and she admonished to him for the thousandth time that she could fend for herself. _

_As they settled themselves back into his room on the second floor of the Kurosaki home, Ichigo reached out and ruffled her hair, "Take it easy midget, I didn't mean to offend you."_

_He hadn't meant to offend her; Ichigo respected Rukia as a warrior whole heartedly. At the same time he hated to see her in a position where she could get injured. The whole reason he had to fight, was to protect those dear to him, and she was… well she was Rukia._

_Rukia pushed his hand away roughly and walked over to get back into her gigi. Ichigo watched her from the corner of his eye as he studied his living body that was carelessly heaped in the middle of the floor. The whole substitute shinigami gig was getting rather tiring. He had graduated high school but due to time constraints he had decided to put off college. Part-time work as a glorified errand boy did not pay enough for him to have his own place, so he continued to live in the Kurosaki household. Most of his friends from high school had moved on to secondary education, while he was stuck. He wasn't a normal human, but he also was not a normal shinigami. That was probably the main reason he held back with Rukia as well, they were still just a bit more than friends, but nowhere near lovers. _

_A soft scoffing noise from Rukia ended his string of thought and he looked towards her. She stood watching him, her hip tilted and arms across her chest. "Ichigo, hurry and get back into your body, I want to go to sleep."_

_She turned away from him to slide the closet door open, Ichigo's words tumbled out in a rush as they came into his mind, "Rukia, what if I didn't get back into my body?"_

"_What?" Her tone was incredulous as she turned to fix him with a slightly confused look._

_Out of habit, Ichigo reached up to rub the back of his head, "You know, what would happen to my body, if I just decided to stay like this?"_

_Her dainty face twisted slightly in a light scowl, "Why would you do that, Ichigo?"_

"_Would I die?" Ichigo was committed to getting the answer now. When he first asked it was mild curiosity. However, as he thought about it he wondered if perhaps it was for the best. Already his life as a living human was nothing more than an empty shell to fill the time between his shinigami duties._

_Knowing him so well, Rukia picked up on the sudden change in his mood, "Baka! Don't take such dark paths in your thoughts. Live your life here as a human, everybody deserves that chance, even you."_

_Ichigo approached her and put his hands on her shoulders, he bent slightly at the waist and looked straight into her eyes, "Rukia, would I die?"_

_The tiny woman sighed softly and pushed his hands off her shoulders before looking away from his soft eyes. "Probably. My gigi is artificial, it has no needs and can be stored for long periods of time. That…" She pointed towards his crumpled form on the floor, "is alive, it is a living form. Without a soul it would eventually crumble and deteriorate like all living things when the soul leaves."_

_This statement gave Ichigo pause to think for a moment. His body was his tie to the world of the living, yet without a konso, what would happen to his soul? Could he just walk into the soul society and declare himself dead, would he want to do that? What would the repercussions be? However, the moment of thought was short lived as Ichigo realized that he very rarely paused to consider such questions before he acted. _

"_So, I could just leave it behind and become a full shinigami in the soul society?" _

_Angry brows crashed down over Rukia's eyes as she stalked over and slapped him firmly, "Don't be such a fool Ichigo! Your duty is here, in Karakura town as the substitute shinigami. Who knows what will happen if you leave yourself behind? You could end up in the Rukon district, without memories and completely powerless! What about your family, and your friends, and m-m…" The light stutter broke her speech, and Ichigo knew she was about to include herself in the list of those dear to him. She paused for only a second before continuing, "Ichigo, you do not abandon those dear to you, it is not who you are. Come on now, get some sleep."_

_Ichigo smiled lightly at her to calm her nerves. He watched as her face softened from frustration to acceptance at his questioning. She returned his soft smile before turning and climbing into the closet, sliding the door shut behind her._

_With some hesitation, Ichigo put his soul back into his body and climbed into his bed. He felt as though he was already a burden on his family and friends. Due to Ichigo's high spiritual pressure both Chad and Inoue had powers now that attracted hollows to them. They both seemed to be accepting of their fates, but it was hard for them to think about having normal lives. Meanwhile his family supported him whole heartedly it seemed, but eventually he would be a middle aged man still living at home with no future in the living world. Already he had begun to feel age creep up on him. He was nine-teen years old, he looked it too. Rukia had looked a bit older than him when they first met, but she still maintained the appearance of a fresh-faced sixteen year old. Eventually being seen so familiar with her would become creepy and weird as he aged and she maintained her youthfulness. _

_His thoughts turned more toward the small woman sleeping in his closet. Both of them knew the reason why they did not pursue a truly intimate relationship. Rukia was dead, he was alive. She wanted him to have a chance at a normal, mortal life. A chance at a career, a wife, and a family. Ichigo didn't know if he desired all of these things, no other woman had even come close to comparing to her in his life. Yet, the line was there acting as a wall to separate the two of them. That night Ichigo decided to go talk to Urahara at the next opportune time, and maybe he would make a trip to speak to the head captain in the soul society. _

end flashback

It had been a long time since Ichigo had thought about the decision he made all those years ago. The things he remembered from the living world could be puzzling for him at times. He remembered those who were associated with him after he became the substitute shinigami the best. Everything was a bit hazy though, as if it had been a movie of someone else's life he watched a long time ago. Names and faces were recognizable, and he knew their 'part' in the story, but he could no longer conjure up details about any of them. After he left for the soul society he had come back to visit a few times, but quickly found it awkward. Chad, Ishida, Inoue, his sisters, and the other people he had known in life had become like faded photographs in his mind and seeing them was always a bit shocking to his system.

A deep sigh escaped his lungs as he realized that he had willingly left behind his life in the world of the living. He would wait for them on the other side. While his time among the living had faded, he knew that all the bonds would still be there when they all met up again. One of the main reasons he gave up his life in the living was for Rukia, but he could also consent he had no future here either. It was time for him to cut the ties to the world of the living, and return only for missions. Zipping up his duffle bag he cast one more glance around the room in which it had all started. Ichigo felt surprisingly at peace with never seeing any of it again. He would tell Yuzu goodbye and see if he could find Karin to say a temporary farewell to. With or without Rukia he had a duty to protect this world and the bonds that he had formed; it was time he accepted that with his whole heart.

_**XXXX**_

Rukia pulled herself upright before walking with single minded determination into the sixth division. With resolve she made her way to the open door of Renji's office, peeked in. The man in question was tilted back with his feet up on his desk, he was sleeping soundly with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted loudly and was rewarded when the red haired vice-captain snapped violently to attention.

"Wha…! Oh, uhh, Rukia! I… um…" Renji was rushing to wipe any remnant of sleep from his face as he stuttered around his words.

"Do you have some time to talk, Renji?" She cut off his rambling to bring him around to the task at hand.

He stood and gestured for her to come in before making his way over to slide the door shut behind her. "Do you want some tea, or anything?"

Rukia could see that he was clearly anxious about the situation and she braced herself for what was going to be a very difficult conversation.

"No thank-you." She replied curtly as she took a seat across from his desk to send the clear message she was there on business.

"Oh." The pineapple moved back to his seat and rubbed the back of his neck as he busied himself looking anywhere but at Rukia.

"Renji, please explain yourself." Secretly Rukia patted herself on the back for sounding so cold and formal. She really wanted to know what the hell he had been thinking, but she did not want to open herself up to any possible advances.

Renji fidgeted with a writing set on his desk and then ruffled some papers. He continued to avoid eye contact with Rukia as he clearly tried to focus his thoughts.

"We-should-be-together." It was all ran together in one quietly mumbled line as he continued to fiddle with the items on his desk.

"What?" It was all she could manage; her carefully crafted façade had crashed down with his words.

His fists clenched on his desk and he still continued to look down, as if he was afraid to see how she was looking at him. "You and me, you know. We have always been together, in my heart. I needed you to know that, Rukia. I needed you to know… that I am in love with you."

Rukia was completely taken aback. She had been under the impression that Renji's actions had been drunken lust, or at very worst a sick joke on Ichigo. There had not been any part of her that thought that Renji had been trying to declare something so deep to her.

"Renji…" Her voice was soft and careful as she said his name. She knew that the sound of regret had leaked into her tone when she saw him rip his head up to look at her.

"I had to try Rukia!" He voiced with a hint of hysteria.

She couldn't help but to feel a bit saddened by his admission. Renji was her oldest friend; she had known him for far longer than anyone else. Rukia had come here prepared to stomp the shit out of him, only to find that she had already done that without knowing. Now she dreaded the task that lay before her even more.

Holding her hand up, palm out before her she declared, "Renji, the time for 'us' passed long ago. I think you know that. What you did was childish and idiotic."

"So, you really love that shit-head, huh?" Renji's hands were still fisted, but now he held Rukia's gaze steadfastly.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well he sure didn't mind taking off and ditching you, did he?" Anger crept into Renji's words.

"Don't be such an ass, Renji! In his eyes he was betrayed by two of the people closest to him, or have you forgotten that he is also your _friend_?" Special emphasis on her last word was designed to cut him down a bit and it worked.

Broad shoulders slumped as Renji looked down again in silence. Rukia narrowed her eyes into a nasty glare as she realized he wasn't going to answer her.

Forcefully she stood to take her leave, "What you did was shameful Renji. If you needed to talk to me you could have used _words._ Then I would have been more willing to hear you out. Ichigo did not _ditch_ me. In his eyes I ditched him, and so did you!"

The red head snapped his eyes up to look at her, worry was etched across his brow, "Rukia, I…"

Cutting her hand through the air she silenced him, "Enough, Renji!"

"Rukia!" He roared as he leaped to his feet behind his desk, "Do not quiet me, Rukia! I don't know what to do to prove to you that I would _never_ run off on you like that."

"Do not pretend you are better, Renji! Not only have you run off on me, but you _pushed_ me as far away as possible from you!" Now her fists were clenched at her side as the two squared off against each other.

Renji wasted no time in his angry retort, "I did that for _you!_ I am not so selfish that I would hold you back for my own sake, Rukia! Everything since has been to prove myself to you!"

Rukia bit back a shocked gasp. She knew about his quest to best her brother and suddenly it became clear to her exactly why he had been doing that. All these years she had assumed it was so that he could grasp more power. Shinigami always quested to become more powerful warriors; it had never occurred to Rukia that it may have been to prove something to her.

Confused and angry, Rukia turned and stalked to the door, "I was happy, Renji. Did you think of me when you took that away, not once, but twice now?"

_**XXXX**_

Please read and review! I love getting reviews, whether they are good or bad! It helps inspire me to keep writing. So if you love it, hate it, or even if it leaves you feeling absolutely nothing at all, please let me know!

Iyashi


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Bleach is belongs to Tite Kubo

A/N: First of all! Flowers to my dedicated reviewers: Eradona and Asasininja4827! Thank you all so much!

I worked on this chapter all day, and I wanted to post it before I went to bed. So there may be some typos and or rough spots. Sorry!

In this chapter a lot of stuff happens, it moves quickly! So sit down, shut up and hang on!

_**XXXX**_

It was pretty late in the evening, but Ichigo was having a hard time caring when he showed up at Urahara's Shoten. What he did find himself caring about was the woman who was lounging against the counter of the small shop. She was tall and thin with long ebony tresses that were bound into a high ponytail on top of her head. Dark eyes peered at him from heavily lidded eyes as one eyebrow perked up at the sight of him.

"Karin?" Ichigo dared the guess; she seemed so familiar, but so very different from the young girl he remembered in his mind.

The woman straightened, crossed her arms and smirked, "I am touched, Ichi-nii. You remember your little sister."

Ichigo dropped the duffle bag he was carrying and quickly crossed the room to embrace her. He could hardly believe how much she had changed. Karin typically avoided him when he came to the world of the living for reasons of her own. She had always been a bit reluctant about her inherited abilities and usually did her best to avoid them. For these reasons, Ichigo wondered why she was here, the shoten was essentially the base camp for shinigami in the living world.

Karin pushed Ichigo back slightly and pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal light bruising on his chest. "I asked really nicely for Kuchiki-taicho to not damage this gigi! Suppose it can't be helped, you men are always running around beating on each other."

Ichigo could only blink in surprise as Karin pulled the rest of the way free and started shuffling through some papers on the counter-top. Once the speechlessness wore off he asked, "Karin, what are you doing here? Weren't you married?"

The young woman did not look up from her project as she sighed loudly, "Sure was. Funny thing though, when your spouse finds out that you are a freak that attracts ghosts and hollows. Makes it difficult to be _normal,_ if you know what I mean."

"So, now you work here, with Urahara?" Irritation set in, if he ever found the man that dumped her like that…

"I guess, mostly I work with Yoruichi out in the field though. Urahara is an old pervert, and I am not ready to be blown up in some experiment yet."

He could not help but notice how distant she was trying to be. Not that this was not typical, Karin had always been a touch cold. However, it seemed like she was treating him much like a client instead of a brother who she hadn't seen in years. The interaction was making Ichigo feel uncomfortable and he desperately wished for a way to break the growing tension in the room.

Karin spoke again and pushed Ichigo farther into confusion, "Well, hurry up. Hand over the gigi and get to the gate."

"Karin!" He was both shocked and slightly pained by her brush off.

With exasperation she planted her hands on the counter and finally looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with hurt, "Ichigo, you will probably forget anything I tell you before I see you again next time anyway. You seem to only remember that I am your sister every time you see me, but nothing else."

Her words stung him and his shoulders slumped as he took a step back in defeat. "Karin, don't be like this."

"Listen Ichi-nii, I know why you came storming back here to pout. Something happened between you and Rukia so you ran away. Get over it! The Ichigo I knew would have never run away like a coward. Now tell me Ichi-nii, why did you go to the soul society in the first place?" Karin's voice was stormy and her tone was demanding. Somehow she had grown into a very formidable woman.

"What?" Ichigo was once again stunned by his sister's behavior, "You know why I went to the soul society, Karin."

Drumming fingers against the wooden counter she replied, "I know, but do you? Did you just go for Rukia-chan? Has death stripped you of your pride?"

Ichigo had put up with about enough of her angry questioning, "What the hell is your problem?"

The drumming stopped and Karin shrugged lightly and looked away, "I don't seem to have a problem. It's you that showed up here when your relationship got rocky. It's you that walked away from your duty in the soul society. It's you acting like a little child. Seems like the last twenty years have not matured you at all, I am growing into an old woman and my brother is still a pouty teenager."

"Karin!" Her name was ground out through her brother's gritted teeth.

"What Ichi-nii?" She turned back toward him before striding across the room to invade his space. With a fierce finger she jabbed him in the chest, "If there is a problem between you and Rukia-chan, fix it. If you are uncertain about your decision to be in the soul society, there is no going back. If you are feeling depressed, get over it."

Ichigo could not help the wide eyed look he was giving her as Karin continued to lecture him, "You have faced down so many nightmares, and you have always come out the other side. For once have a little faith in yourself, Ichi-nii! Have at least a little of the faith in yourself that others have in you!"

An old memory bloomed into Ichigo's mind as he remembered another raven haired woman who had once lectured him in almost the same spirit. A hint of a determined smirk found its way to his face as he looked down at his fierce looking sister. Briefly Ichigo pondered over the fact that it always took a woman ripping his head off to remind him of his own determination.

"Ah, you are right Karin. Thank you for that." With that Ichigo popped a soul pill effectively dropping his gigi like a bag of potatoes.

As he turned to leave for the gate, Karin called out, "See you on the other side, Ichi-nii!"

Looking back one last time he replied, "Hopefully not for a long time, Karin."

As he vanished into the light Karin softly whispered to herself, "We'll see".

_**XXXX**_

After the stormy albeit enlightening conversation with Renji that morning, Rukia had sequestered herself away in her wing of the Kuchiki mansion. Most of the day had been spent running through her kata stances concentrating on implementing Byakuya's tips into her movements. As evening descended onto the Seireitei she found herself going through the three crates of belongings that had been in the fifth division. Due to the fact she did not technically live there, she was a little surprised at how much stuff there had been. One crate was full of her clothing, which made sense. Ichigo had long ago shuffled things around so that she had one side of his closet as well as her own chest for clothing. The other crates contained pictures in frames, stuffed animals, knick-knacks, and other random little things that had made her feel at home there.

Many of the items held some sort of significance or had a beautiful memory attached to them. As she dug through them her hands came across a tiny wooden box. Her heart fluttered through a couple of beats as she ran her hands over it before carefully removing the lacquered lid. Inside was a delicate hair comb. It was ivory in color and had tiny flowers carved into it. Rukia did not normally wear any adornments in her hair, but occasionally she had to dress formally for Kuchiki dinners and functions. Once she had a different hair comb, but it had broken. A sad smile tugged at her lips as she remembered receiving this particular gift.

flashback

"_Ichigo, did you practice your Kido? They won't go easy on you in the exam tomorrow just because of who you are." Rukia asked the tall youth._

"_Doesn't really matter how much I practice, I suck at it anyway." Ichigo answered her as he sat near her on the roof of the thirteenth division._

_It was nightfall in the Seireitei. Three months prior, Ichigo had made arrangements with the soul society and committed "suicide" in the world of the living. In reality he simply crossed through the gate and left his body behind. There were times when Rukia still thought that it was foolish, but part of her was happy to be back in the soul society with Ichigo. For the time being Ichigo was getting a crash course at the shinigami academy before being assigned a position. Rukia could not help but to smile every time she saw him in the blue and white uniform which he was wearing now. It was somewhat ironic that while he had a much higher rieatsu than many of the captains, Ichigo was still completely uneducated in Kido, protocol, and the history of the Gotei 13._

_Almost every day Ichigo would arrive at the thirteenth division late in the evening after his classes. Rukia was not sure how the ritual had started, but they would spend every night watching the light fade and talk about their day. She knew that some people had started to gossip again about the relationship between them, but in reality nothing had happened. Sometimes Rukia thought that Ichigo would confess his feelings to her now that he was here, but so far things remained strictly platonic. _

"_Oi Rukia, did you get that hair comb I broke, fixed?" Ichigo sounded slightly guilty as he asked. He had knocked the comb off of her desk and one of the tines had broken off._

_Rukia was not that upset about it, she rarely wore the thing anyway. "Only one tine broke, Ichigo. It still works fine."_

_Silence fell upon the two again and Rukia laid back and crossed her arms behind her head for a make shift pillow as she studied the twilight sky. Just inches from touching her, Ichigo sat with one arm draped over his cocked knee. Reaching into the front of his robes he removed a small box. Rukia watched as he fiddled with it in one hand. _

_Before she could ask he tossed it towards her. Only her quick movement to sit up prevented the box from falling to the roof and rolling to plummet to the ground. _

"_What is this?" Curiosity welled in her as she examined the small container that he had tossed to her. It was a dark wooden case, polished so that it was silky smooth and lacquered to a shine._

_Ichigo shrugged without looking over at her, "Open it."_

_She looked at the side of his face as he studied the buildings that stretched out around them. A half smirk played at the corner of his mouth._

_Rukia returned her attention to the box in her hands. Pulling the snug lid off, she revealed a delicate ivory hair comb. She gasped lightly as she pulled it out and ran her hands over it. It wasn't lavish or expensive, but she absolutely loved the simplicity of it. _

"_Ichigo…" She whispered._

"_What? I broke the other one, it is only right that I replace it." He sounded gruff and still refused to look at her. She noticed a light blush on his cheeks as she realized this was probably the first gift he had really given to a girl._

_Pulling the comb through her raven locks, Rukia worked to fix the comb into place. Ichigo turned his head very slightly to watch her out of the corner of his eye. _

_After a few moments of failed attempts to get her hair to stay, Ichigo reached for the comb in her hands, "Here, let me have it."_

_As she put the comb in his hands it was her turn to blush. Ichigo leaned over and pulled the comb through her tresses, fixing it snuggly in place. He remained close as he worked her hair into place around it._

_As he worked at her hair, she asked, "How do you know how to do this?"_

"_I have little sisters." He answered nonchalantly. _

_He pulled back slightly to examine his handy work, but all Rukia could notice was how close he was. His face was only centimeters away from hers and the whole situation felt extremely intimate. This was not an activity between two _friends_, Rukia realized. Ichigo's eyes fell from her hair to meet her own. A fierce blush stole Rukia's cheeks as he gazed at her. His face was so caring, his eyes warm and fluid, and a light smile was on his full lips._

"_Well?" His question pulled her from the in-depth study of his mouth._

"_Well, what?" She asked._

_Ichigo pulled away and returned to his sitting position looking over the surrounding area, "Do you like it?"_

_Rukia snorted slightly as she noticed how delicate the situation really was, "Baka, of course I like it!"_

"_Then we are even, midget." Despite the insult his voice was still light and full of care._

_Rukia reached up and ran her fingers over the carving on the comb, it was a gift she would treasure forever._

end flashback

Placing the lid carefully back on the box holding the delicate hair piece she set it aside and took note of the late hour. It was a bit concerning that she had not been called to dinner yet as the hour for that had come and gone. Rukia got up off of the floor where she had been sitting and exited her room to the hallway. The entire manor seemed dark and abandoned, it was almost eerily quiet. Slowly she made her way down the halls looking for any sign of life. Finally she happened upon a servant who was walking down the hall with a basket full of linens.

"Excuse me, where is everyone? Will there be dinner served tonight?" Rukia asked the older serving woman.

The white haired woman bowed as deeply as she could with basket and replied, "My apologies lady Kuchiki, but lord Kuchiki demanded all of out of the manor for the night. I am the last one here, I can make you something quick, but I must be leaving soon as well."

Rukia was puzzled as she waved a delicate hand of dismissal to the woman, "I will be alright. Do you know why you were all dismissed? Is nii-sama okay?"

Fidgeting nervously with the basket the woman replied, "It is not my business to know why lord Kuchiki issues his orders my lady. It is not typical, and I must make haste, he was very clear in his request."

"Of course, please continue." Rukia dismissed the elderly woman and watched as she hustled to make her way to the outside world.

Closing her eyes to concentrate, Rukia reached out to see if she could feel other soul pressures in the house. A sudden chill fell over her as she realized she was completely alone in the gigantic estate. The only presence detectable was the guards at each of the two gates. This was the first time she had ever experienced this house completely by herself and it was a little eerie and frightening. Straightening her shoulders she made her way toward the kitchen. Just because the house was big did not mean that it should be so intimidating to be alone.

Once in the kitchen she rummaged to find some cold sticky rice and a steamed bun that were left over from some other meal. She stayed in the kitchen standing at the counter to eat in silence and solitude. As she ate a presence fell over her suddenly that made the rice stick in her throat. It was so late at night, but she was certain of it. Ichigo had just come through a gate at the far side of the Seireitei. The half-eaten bowl of rice fell from her hands with a clatter as she made her way to the nearest door. Using flashstep she set out to Sokyoku hill where the gate had appeared.

For once she was thankful to be at the Kuchiki manor instead of division thirteen as she was now closer to the old execution grounds. Moving as quickly as possible she made her way to where the gate was slowly fading back into the dark. A lone figure could now be seen before her, leading her to stop and wait for him to notice her. Rukia thought about how much he had changed in the years she had known him. Since coming to the soul society his hair had grown out and fell a bit over his eyes, he still appeared so youthful but his stance and posture had matured greatly.

Their eyes met across the distance. Ichigo froze in place, unmoving. Rukia knew that it was her turn to make a move. Using as much courage and grace as she could muster she moved toward the man she was still very much in love with. The brief period of time that they had spent apart had only made her realize how incredibly attached she was to the deathberry.

About ten feet in front of him she stopped. His face wore a mask of fatigue and sorrow as he studied her with wary chocolate eyes.

"Ichigo…" His name slipped from her lips like a plea.

She watched as he took one step in her direction before they were interrupted by the appearance of Chojiro Sasakibe, the vice captain from division one.

"Kurosaki-taicho, your presence is requested immediately by the sou-taicho." The white haired vice-captain stated as he bowed deeply to Ichigo.

"Shit." Ichigo drug his hand over his tired face, "Can it wait a minute, Chojiro fuko-taicho?"

Chojiro looked over his shoulder contritely at Rukia before returning his gaze to Ichigo and sighing, "I'm afraid not, Kurosaki-taicho. I am under strict orders to accompany you immediately to division one."

Ichigo looked quietly back to where she stood, "Rukia…"

She immediately cut him off with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Go, Ichigo. We will talk soon enough."

His eyes widened in a look of shock before he shook his head and then vanished into a flash-step. Chojiro bowed deeply before following after the young man, leaving Rukia once again all alone. She was not certain what had warranted such a look from Ichigo. However, she was glad that he had come back and she desperately hoped that he was not in too much trouble for leaving his post without permission. Shaking her head slightly she turned to and left the execution grounds. It had been so good to see him again.

_**XXXX**_

Rukia wandered around the Seireitei for several hours in the moonlight before deciding that Ichigo would not be leaving division one anytime soon. With a feeling of defeat she decided to go back to the manor and attempt to sleep, hopeful that everything would be worked out in the morning. Quietly she slipped in the door near the kitchen where she had exited. A guilty feeling snuck into her gut as she realized she had made a mess in the kitchen and had left it. Tip-toeing quietly through the darkened house she made her way to the kitchen where light still shone.

Voices hit her ears.

"Do not accuse me of conspiring against you." It was her brother's voice, spoken in an almost uncharacteristic way.

She immediately masked her rieatsu to the best of her ability and crept slowly to the wall near the open door.

"You certainly did not warn me that this could happen, Byakuya." Akai's voice answered and it had a panicked edge in it.

Rukia knew that eavesdropping was not polite, yet at the same time she could not hold back her curiosity.

"If it was not a possibility, how did you think I came to be?" Byakuya stated coolly.

Hands shaking and palms sweaty, Rukia twisted her digits into her hakama. _"What are they talking about?" _She wondered.

"I am _not_ a noblewoman; I am a captain and a warrior. There is a reason why this does not happen." The third division captain spoke in a fierce whisper.

Byakuya replied in a weirdly soothing whisper, "I will insure there will be no need for concern, Akai."

"Don't pull that shit with me right now Byakuya. I don't need a rescuer. I just need some time to figure out what the hell I am supposed to do; we both know I am not the motherly type."

Out of pure strength of will Rukia managed to contain her choke of surprise. Children were very rarely born in the soul society, and when they were it was always to noble families. She had never heard of a female captain becoming pregnant.

"You need not worry about that, children in the Kuchiki family are provided with anything they may need. There is no reason for you to step away from your duty." The man's voice replied.

"Tch! Of course I will not step away from my duty." Ryuu's voice had gained some courage again.

"I will not have an illegitimate heir, however."

Rukia blinked. Apparently her brother was just as romantic as she had imagined, as that was possibly the worst proposal she had ever heard of.

"Out of the question, Kuchiki. I have no intentions of becoming a noble." Her voice had returned to its typical low mocking tone.

"You have no grounds for your continued refusal, Akai."

"_We_ do not need a marriage, Byakuya, I have made that clear enough. Just look at what happened to your sister. Ichigo decides to propose and…"

"WHAT!" Rukia's eyes flew wide open and she slapped both of her hands over her mouth before realizing it was too late, she had said that out loud.

"Rukia." Byakuya called her with an icy tone.

Clamping her eyes tightly shut, Rukia said a silent prayer before leaning carefully to peek around the doorway into the kitchen. She knew her face was absolutely on fire with embarrassment as she faced the two captains. Ryuu stood leaning against the counter with her arms crossed with a light scowl on her face while her brother stood opposite of her facing the door and Rukia.

"When did eavesdropping become a permissible pastime, Rukia?" His tone was drenched in quiet anger.

"N-nii-sama…" She stuttered out.

"Return to your rooms, Rukia. Do not speak of what you have heard here to anyone, do you understand me?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Recall that she lives here too, Byakuya. It is not her fault we were discussing this in the common area of _her _home." Akai spat out at Byakuya before leveling a gaze at Rukia. "Please, Rukia. Do not repeat any of this, under any circumstances."

Rukia backed slowly away, bowing as she went. "Of course, I am very sorry."

As soon as she was out of sight she straightened and ran toward her wing of the house, suddenly very grateful for the presence of the third division captain. Her mind was spinning with everything she had overheard. She supposed it was to be expected that eventually her adopted brother would need an heir, but Rukia had never put any thought into that. However, Byakuya's impending fatherhood paled in comparison to the other news. Ichigo had planned on proposing…

_**XXXX**_

Oh gosh! I hope you all like it! It was a doozy! Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A/N: Thank you so much to my faithful reviewers! Huge bouquet of flowers to Eradona who caught a big mistake for me on the last chapter!

I read the manga and watch the anime for Bleach. I have got to say that this week in the manga I was very excited to see some more Yumichika! I adore him, and somehow he is even prettier than before! Hehehe! Enjoy this chapter; it was extremely long so I cut it in half. The next chapter should be posted by Saturday!

Read and Review if you love it, hate it, or are indifferent!

_**XXXX**_

It was early morning in the Seireitei as Rukia brushed the invisible wrinkles out of the lavender and silver kimono she had chosen to wear that day. She was both anxious and excited to go and speak to Ichigo today. Rukia knew that she would have to beat on him a little to remind him to have more faith in her. However, she hoped that Ichigo would not hold any of Renji's actions against either her or him. Once she explained everything, she was certain that Ichigo would be willing to forgive her, and eventually Renji.

A scratch at her door caught her a bit by surprise. When a servant slid open the panel, Rukia let out a slight breath of relief. She was not certain she was ready to face either Byakuya or Ryuu after the events of the previous night.

"Good Morning, Lady Kuchiki." The young girl bowed gently before continuing, "Lord Kuchiki requests your presence in the dining hall for breakfast."

Upon hearing her words, Rukia had to muster up her courage to answer, "I will be there shortly, thank you."

Inside she was practically screaming with anxiety. What did her brother wish to speak to her about now? She hoped desperately that he did not want to talk to her about the night before. How she had acted had been incredibly dishonorable and Rukia regretted it deeply. It had taken so many years to finally gain some ground in her relationship with Byakuya, and she felt she had broken that fragile new trust.

With hesitance Rukia made her way towards the massive dining hall in the Kuchiki Manor. The house had once been filled with the many members of the head family. Byakuya's grandfather, grandmother, father, mother, aunt, and uncle had all once dwelled under this roof together. Now the mansion was largely empty. The only person who truly lived here full time was her adopted brother and until recently Rukia had not given any thought to how lonely it must be here. She had been given the wing that was reserved for the lady of the house. For that reason her rooms were fairly close to the dining area.

When she came to the open door of the room she observed that Byakuya was already there. He sat at the low long table alone with a modest repast set out before him. Cradled in his hands was bowl of tea and he seemed to be meditating over the rising steam.

"Do not loiter in the doorway, Rukia." With one hand leaving his bowl of tea, he gestured to a setting at his left.

Rukia hurried to the spot and gracefully sat next to her brother at the table. A bowl of rice and a small plate of fruit and grilled fish were brought and placed before her by a servant. After a brief word of thanks, Rukia began picking at the fish nervously. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Byakuya spoke to her.

"Rukia, in two days there will be a clan meeting in this house. I request your assistance in preparing for it, as well as your attendance."

Rukia was flabbergasted; she had not been to any of the clan meetings since she was adopted. "Hai, Nii-sama."

Byakuya then continued on, with apparent obliviousness to Rukia's confusion, "Kurosaki Ichigo returned to the Seireitei last night. After meeting with the Sou-Taicho, he is now being questioned by a panel of peers in order to determine his allegiance."

This revelation caused Rukia to overcome her momentary lapse in courage, "Nii-sama, Ichigo has more than proven that he is dutiful to the Soul Society!"

Finally Byakuya awarded her with a look, although it was somewhat withering, "Never-the-less, he abandoned his post and his duty. He was fully aware of the repercussions of his actions, Rukia. I suggest you abstain from contact with him for now and busy yourself with preparing for the clan meeting."

"I am the reason that all of this has happened, I cannot stay here and allow him to take the blame." Rukia bit back. She was fueled by her own duty to protect Ichigo for something that she had done, and she would stand up to anyone, including Byakuya if needed.

"Rukia." He reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder, she gasped lightly before he continued to speak. "A Kuchiki never lets another take the blame for their actions, it is dishonorable. Your sense of pride is admirable and I commend you for your honor."

Between his hand on her shoulder and the words he spoke, a rush of blood filled Rukia's cheeks with an unexpected blush. Never had she imagined hearing such words of praise from her noble sibling.

"Nii-sama." Rukia bowed her head in appreciation to her stoic brother as he removed his hand from her shoulder and returned it to his knee.

"However…" Byakuya cut into her current glory, "Kurosaki Ichigo is a captain in the Gotei 13. Letting his misguided emotions rule his actions and prompt him to abandon his post are hardly your concern, Rukia. I ask that you accept that and wait for the moment to be right before approaching him."

Rukia took pause to think over his words. This was possibly one of the longest exchanges she had ever had with Kuchiki Byakuya. He was known as a man of few words, yet here he was asking her to do something that she was firmly against. She felt as though she needed to go and speak to Ichigo immediately in order to clear up all misunderstandings. It did not feel right to wait around until the smoke was clear to show up and explain what had happened. Byakuya had been very kind to her this morning, so she decided it was safe to press it just a bit further.

"Why wait, Nii-sama? I can clear all of these problems up immediately." She knew her tone sounded apprehensive, but she turned her head to fix him with a look to show her seriousness.

Byakuya picked up his bowl of tea and took a graceful sip, closing his eyes in thought. It was a bearing Rukia had seen many times before. Often his eyes were closed, as though he were trying to plan out the course of the world. As he sat in a contemplative state, Rukia studied him closely. Over the past few years his face had slowly softened and become more expressive, although not overly so. In just the last two days Rukia had seen more compassion and understanding from him than ever before. She had always known that her adopted brother was very wise, but this was the first time she got to witness his entire decision making process. Even though she often saw him brooding over things, she had never been privy to the both the question and the solution as well as the thought process in between.

His eyes flickered open and slid over to rest on her for a fraction of a second before returning to their position on his tea. "You did not cause that man to _leave_ the Soul Society, Rukia. When troubles arose he fled to the world of the living_._ There exists a deeper issue here than the petty occurrence between you two. Kurosaki Ichigo still does not consider the Seireitei or, more importantly, the Soul Society his _home_."

This statement astounded Rukia. Once again it was something she had never really contemplated. Taking a page from her brother's book she closed her eyes to think it over, knowing that he would understand the signal and leave her to her thoughts. Rukia reflected back to the day that Ichigo was named captain of the fifth division…

_**flashback**_

_It had been nearly two hours spent waiting for Ichigo outside of division one. Ichigo had told Rukia about this appointment only two days ago and she had been waiting on pins and needles ever since. Today was the day that Ichigo found out where he would be placed in the Gotei 13. While it had been unspoken, both of them were hoping that Ichigo would be placed in the thirteenth division. _

_The doors finally opened and Ichigo came strolling toward her with a light smirk on his face and his right hand on the back of his head._

"_Well?" Rukia practically yelled at him._

"_Huh? Oh, yeah. I got assigned to the fifth; do want to go get some ramen or something?" Ichigo spoke with a breezy nonchalant manner._

_Rukia was absolutely floored, no new recruits had been assigned to the fifth division since Aizen had turned traitor. There had even been talk of disbanding it completely. "The fifth? Are you certain that is what they assigned you? What took so long in there?" Her words came rushing out at a shout as she hammered her fist into his arm to get his attention._

_Placing his right hand on her head he pushed her back slightly, "Yeah, midget, I've got ears ya know. The fifth."_

_She turned serious as she looked up at him, "Ichigo, that division, well it…"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know." He cut her off midsentence as he made to walk away, "I'm serious Rukia, I am starving, are you coming or not?"_

"_Oh, uh, yeah." Rukia stumbled as she was lost in confusion over his assignment._

_Following him by a few paces, they made their way to the vendor's street where shinigami could find just about anything that fancied them. Ichigo made his way to a ramen stand and ordered two bowls before Rukia even got to one of the stools. _

_He turned to her, "I'll get dinner tonight, I guess. Could you wait here for a few minutes, I have to pick something up across the street?"_

_Rukia gave him a light glare before replying, "Do you normally treat a lady to a meal and then ditch her?"_

"_Calm down midget, I'm not ditchin' ya! I will be right back." Ichigo ducked out of the stand moving toward the street._

"_Don't call me midget, baka!" She shouted at his retreating back before turning toward the counter._

_Ichigo came swinging back in to the counter just as the two bowls of ramen arrived. Without a word he dropped a package wrapped in brown paper and string down on the counter and took up his chopsticks. After a word of thanks for the meal Ichigo began inhaling the noodles as Rukia ate with what she decided was a much more civilized pace._

_Rukia asked, "What's that" as she gestured to the package._

_Ichigo merely shrugged and continued eating. Rukia gave up on questioning him and finished eating her meal. It was obvious that he was not going to be doing any talking while there was food in front of him. He really was still just like a teenage boy, food first, everything else later. _

_When they had finished their meal, Ichigo stood and put some currency on the table. Then he stretched and rubbed the back of his head in a gesture that Rukia was now overly familiar with. She decided now was the time to settle her curiosity over the mystery package._

_Grabbing up the bundle, Rukia started plucking at the strings, "Ichigo, what is this?"_

"_Oi! Midget!" He grabbed the parcel away from her and held it high above his head, "You don't have to know everything you know?"_

_Rukia reached up trying unsuccessfully to obtain the object being used in the game of keep-away, "Baka! Don't call me midget!"_

_Finally she gave up and kicked him hard in the shin. Ichigo scowled, "Oi! Watch it! Fine, come on, I will show you what it is."_

_Ichigo turned from her and set out at a fast, long legged pace toward the official center of the Seireitei. Rukia felt a little annoyed as she almost had to trot to keep up with him, for a moment she thought about asking him for a ride, but that caused her to blush a little. Any accidental contact between them had now seemed a bit awkward and confusing. Once they had no problem with the accidental hand brush, or piggy-back rides, or even slight displays of affection. However there was a tension between them now that had not existed before. _

_Suddenly Ichigo stopped abruptly almost causing Rukia to stumble into him. She looked up to realize they were standing outside of the fifth division head quarters. A shiver ran up her spine as she noticed how dark and run down the division looked. It was running on nothing more than a skeleton crew, and she was fairly certain that the barracks were almost empty. Ichigo walked over and pulled the heavy door open admitting them to the court yard. Rukia felt a bit apprehensive, almost like they were walking into an old haunted house, but she followed none the less._

_With a calm certainty, Ichigo walked across the courtyard and stepped onto the porch of the old captain's quarters. _

_Rukia halted and called out after him, "Ichigo! What are you doing?"_

_He did not answer her as he continued on to slide the door open to the largest living area in the division. Ichigo disappeared inside the dark interior as Rukia watched with anxiety from the porch. _

_A light flickered on inside the abandoned home and she heard Ichigo call out to her, "Oi, midget, are you coming or what?"_

_Sneaking a quick glance around to insure nobody was watching, Rukia hastily leaped onto the porch and rushed through the door. Once inside she quickly slid the door shut, hoping that would save them from being discovered._

"_Ichigo, I don't think we should be in here!" Rukia admonished._

_Ichigo continued to ignore her as he opened empty cupboards and slid open doors leading to other rooms. A thick layer of dust covered almost everything and it was clear that nobody had stepped foot in the house since it had been cleared out after the war. Rukia wrinkled her nose lightly at the musty smell as well as the lingering feeling of Aizen's rieatsu._

_Once again she tried to get Ichigo's attention, "Ichigo!" She whispered harshly, "Let's get out of here, if someone discovers us we will be written up for sure!"_

_Just as she was winding up for a roundhouse kick to knock him down and drag him out, Ichigo responded. "Calm down midget, nobody is going to care." He then tossed the paper wrapped parcel to her, "open it."_

_Crouching down to the dusty floor, Rukia untied the knot that bound the package together. As she pulled back the paper a white haori was revealed. Lifting it gently she saw the shine of the fine black silk that lined the inside of the garment. Before she could register enough to check the back side of the haori, Ichigo swiped it out of her hands and swung it over his wide shoulders. _

_It was then Rukia noticed the black diamonds along the bottom of the piece of clothing, she gasped. "Baka! You were made taicho!" _

_Ichigo cocked a smirk at her in response and turned his back to her revealing the lily of the valley insignia for division five. "Yeah, after a probation period. First I have to train with the other captains."_

_Rukia walked toward Ichigo as he turned around to face her, "Baka!" She yelled, "You should not tease me in such a serious way!"_

_As she reached to slap him, Ichigo caught her hand in his own. Holding it near his face he turned and studied the small hand that was dwarfed by his. Gently he leaned down and pushed his lips against the back of her knuckles. Rukia could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and for once she was at a loss for words._

_When Ichigo pulled back from the light kiss on her hand, his heavy lidded brown eyes turned to gaze at her, "Rukia, this is all due to you. Thank you."_

"_I-Ichigo, I…"_

_With a full smile he cut her off, "I know."_

_Scowling Rukia pulled her hand away from him and crossed her arms, "Why do you always cut me off like that?"_

_A light chuckle escaped his lips as he walked past her on his way to the door. "We don't need to say those words yet, it isn't the time." Opening the door he paused and looked over his shoulder, "Come on midget, I'll walk you home."_

_**end flashback**_

"Rukia?" Byakuya's voice cut through her memories and brought her back to the present.

Opening her eyes she looked over at him, trying for the life of her to remember what they had been discussing.

"I do not have the leisure of dallying here throughout the day, Rukia." He said sternly.

"Sorry, Nii-sama." Rukia bowed her head slightly in apology before asking for a clarification from Byakuya. "You believe that Ichigo has still not come to terms with his death?"

"It is not my position to form such a belief. Kurosaki Ichigo has cast doubt in the eyes of the Gotei 13, however." He answered.

This troubled Rukia greatly, she had been somewhat against Ichigo's decision to leave the world of the living. Maybe coming here before his time had caused him the possible doubt. Or, as saddening as it was to realize, maybe his intact memories of being alive held him tied to the life he left behind there. Rukia could not help but to feel this may also be her fault. Ichigo had told her all those years ago that it had been for her and because of her.

With a heavy heart, Rukia conceded to her brother, "I will refrain from contacting Ichigo until the panel has made its decision, but I will not hesitate afterwards."

The stoic man stood up from his spot at the table and replied, "Very well."

As he pivoted to exit the room Rukia felt the urge to say something of an apology for her behavior the night before, "Nii-sama, I'm… I'm very sorry for my shameful conduct last night."

Byakuya slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at her, "Akai was correct; we should not have been discussing private matters in a common area. Your apology is welcomed but not required."

Left alone at the table, Rukia felt very defeated. Any other woman would be deeply flattered to believe that a man based his whole existence on her. Rukia did not feel that way though. They were both high ranking shinigami, either one of them could walk into their death at anytime. Death was all around them, it was what they protected and honored. Shinigami were to live for their duty to the afterlife, if Byakuya's assumptions about Ichigo were correct… it meant that Ichigo was still more human than shinigami. While she had always known and cherished that part of him, she was fearful for what would happen once the rest of the Gotei 13 found out.

_**XXXX**_

Ichigo could feel the heaviness under his eyes and knew that he looked as shitty and exhausted as he felt. After a late night briefing with the Sou-Taicho, Ichigo was required to report to the panel before dawn. Anxiety had kept him from sleeping soundly and before he knew it he was standing in the room in front of five other captains. He was somewhat thankful for the selection, as it could have been much worse. Ukitake sat propped up between Unohana and Shunsui, all three of which wore welcoming smiles. On the other side of Unohana sat Ryuu, who looked entirely bored with the entire affair and did not even bother meeting Ichigo's eyes as she stared off at the far wall. The only one who could be a problem was scowling at him from the other side of Shunsui; Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Toshiro had grown up in appearance in the past twenty years, but Ichigo often wondered if, and why, the youth disliked him. The icy captain could be just as cold and hard to read as Byakuya, although he was quicker to show his anger. He looked about fifteen now and his snow white hair, while still a wild mess, fell nearly to his shoulders.

"Welcome Kurosaki-taicho!" Ukitake chirruped at him with a beaming smile and hand held high in greeting.

As Ichigo bowed his head slightly and made ready to respond he was cut off by Toshiro's annoyed tone. "You are late, Kurosaki Taicho!"

An eyebrow twitched under the nerve on Ichigo's brow. It was going to be a very long day.

_**XXXX**_

_**Please, please Read and Review! I would love to hear any comments! Also I would be willing to entertain any requests… if there are any characters you want to see more of let me know and I will see if I can get them in! I have also started the outline for book 3! The name of it will be: "Hell's Handbasket".**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

A/N: Book three has a rough outline done already. I am accepting recommendations for plots, bad guys, good guys, and pairings for books 4 and 5. For those of you who are die hard Renji fans, don't worry, I have plans for him but it won't be until book 4 or 5.

_**XXXX**_

"You are late, Kurosaki Taicho!" Hitsugaya reprimanded the orange haired man in a demeaning tone.

Ryuu watched as Kurosaki's brow twitched in annoyance at the pipsqueak captain on the end. Inwardly she sighed. Once again she was doing something she did not want to do. Byakuya had gotten out of the panel by saying that it was a conflict of interest, the bastard. Even Zaraki had an excuse; he simply stated that he had already decided to slay Kurosaki in battle. Ryuu knew that she fell somewhere in the middle of those two, she was not quite as indifferent as Byakuya and not as blood thirsty as Zaraki. So for at least the rest of the day she would be stuck here with the captains she liked to think of as pipsqueak, grab-ass, sleepy, and of course, captain mom for a whole day of berating captain clue-less.

"Whatever, Toshirou." Kurosaki grumbled in reply.

Akai could actually feel the annoyance flying off of the young man on the end, "I believe I have told you countless times, it's Hitsugaya Taicho!"

"Well now that everyone is here, how about we get started." Shunsui interrupted with a droll tone and a cocky smile.

"Yes, starting with you telling us why you opened a gate without clearance and abandoned your post for two days for an excursion to the living world, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya leaned forward and narrowed his green eyes.

"Just for the record, of course!" Ukitake jumped in to calm the tone of the interview.

"Personal reasons." Kurosaki replied without meeting any of their eyes. As a matter of fact Akai noticed that he was doing his best to keep his eyes fixed on a crack in the flooring.

She couldn't blame him, who would want to discuss their personal relationship problems to a panel of stuffy captains.

"Can you please elaborate, Kurosaki Taicho?" Unohana asked in a sugary sweet tone.

"No."

This time, Akai did not hold back her sigh; this was getting them nowhere fast. She decided to cut to the chase, "Kurosaki Taicho, just tell us what the hell you did while you were over there so we can move on."

He brought his head up to glance at her for just a moment before looking away again and rubbing the back of his head. "I went to Urahara's and got a gigi. Then I went and rode the subway for awhile…"

"Kurosaki, what is this 'subway'?" interjected Shunsui.

"It is a form of transportation in the world of the living." Toshirou butted in with the answer using a continued air of superiority.

Akai sagged further down in her seat. At this rate it was going to take all day to get through this. She was very annoyed with Kurosaki for inconveniencing her like this, but at the same time she had done dumb shit before as well.

Kurosaki shot an angry look at Hitsugaya before continuing, "Yeah, it's like a train, I guess. Then I went to my old home and stayed with my family."

A long silence filled the room. Everyone was waiting for more of the story, including Akai. Apparently Kurosaki did not plan on mentioning his altercation with Byakuya.

Finally Unohana filled the silence, "Can you please give us a list of everyone who you had contact with while there?"

Ichigo sighed loudly, he was getting tired of this already and they had only just started. "Kurosaki Yuzu, her children, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Urahara… oh and Karin."

"Is this 'Karin' one of Urahara's agents?" Asked Ukitake.

Ichigo felt a little concerned about the question. Certainly Ukitake was keeping tabs on his sibling that had high spiritual pressure. It was unlike them to not know about something of that nature. The only thing that Ichigo could come up with quickly is that Urahara and his dad must have done something to keep her hidden from the Soul Society. However, what Ichigo could not figure out quickly was their reasoning for it.

"Yeah." He decided it was best to not elaborate farther than that.

"We have the report from Kuchiki Taicho that states you were concerned about the stealth force coming after you. What reason do you have for this, Kurosaki?" Toshirou inquired as he flipped through a couple of pages in front of him while avoiding eye contact.

"Isn't it typical of the Soul Society to act first, ask questions later?" Barked Ichigo in reply.

"Kurosaki Taicho, please do not be upset, we are simply trying to get to obtain clarification." Unohana smiled sweetly with her reassurance. Ichigo shivered lightly, he could never put a finger on what was so terrifying about the woman, but she was just that, terrifying.

Ryuu's voice cut through with a rough edge to it, she was clearly frustrated, judging from the thin line of red that rimmed her pupils. "Kurosaki! They just want to know if you have turned traitor or not. Just tell them you didn't sign any deals with the devil, knock up any human girls, or compose any contracts to work for Hueco Mundo!"

"What!" Ichigo responded to her rant with a tone of disbelief.

"That is what they want to know. Why else would a shinigami, a captain no less, take off without warning to the world of the living." Ryuu answered in a softer tone while leaning back and crossing her arms. The way that her eyes narrowed on him made Ichigo realize she knew the whole story.

"It's nothing like that. I just went home to clear my head for a bit." Ichigo directed his words straight at the captain of division three.

He watched as her shoulders slumped in apparent defeat. Was that not the correct answer? It was the truth after all. Why would Ryuu look so unsatisfied with that?

"So the living world is still where you consider 'home' to be, Kurosaki Taicho?" Ukitake had now sat up a bit and looked at him with worry written all over his face.

Abruptly, Ichigo realized his slip, and what the repercussions could be. By all rights he should not even be able to remember his life as a human, but he did. Out of consideration of his unique position they had allowed him to retain his memories when he came here. Although he knew it would have been easy for them to remove them. They certainly had the technology. Not to mention that when he arrived in the Soul Society all of those years ago he could have come via Konso instead of through the gate.

"My sister's are still there, I will not deny my bonds still existing in the human world, I shouldn't have to either." He stated plainly.

_**XXXX**_

After several hours of questioning, Ichigo finally exited the room and left division one where the inquiry was taking place. Most of the questions were just repeated over and over again until they got a step by step report of every movement he made in the world of the living. They had once again questioned his motives for going there, but he did not feel as though it was anybodies business.

He was not about to tell them that he left because he could not possibly bear the pain of hearing Rukia tell him they were over. Nor could he tell them that he had left because Renji had betrayed him in the worst way possible. Both of those things were personal matters that had nothing to do with the Soul Society, the Seireitei, or his division.

Ichigo watched his feet as he wandered down the brick paved road in the fading light of late afternoon. He could not believe how long they kept him in there. The members of the panel would discuss the meeting of today and tomorrow morning, bright and early, Ichigo would find out what their decision would be. Maybe they would strip him of his title and send him to live outside of the Seireitei. However, that seemed very doubtful as Ukitake would not want someone with his power running around unchecked. The maggot's nest was the other option, or some other sort of confinement. Ichigo found that he was having a hard time caring and his thoughts were undoubtedly dark. Without Rukia by his side none of this made any sense. He honestly didn't care what they did, he just… well he just didn't know how he was going to go about things now.

With perfect timing Ichigo looked up to see the tattooed face of Renji coming his way. The other man was looking at the paperwork in his hand and had not yet noticed the orange haired captain standing in his path. Fury filled Ichigo as he saw Renji going about his life in such a normal manner, while he had to deal with everything.

"Renji!" Ichigo roared the name, causing the crimson haired vice-captain to snap his head up and freeze in place.

As Ichigo took large, purpose filled strides toward him, Renji stuttered out, "I-Ichigo, uh…"

Renji's statement was cut off by a fist smacking him hard in the mouth. The pineapple went flying several feet before crashing into a wall. Before Renji could recover enough to regain his feet, Ichigo was in front of him with a pale blue look of murder in his eyes.

"I swear Renji… I swear, if you ever fucking hurt her…" Ichigo's tone was low and dangerous before he was interrupted.

Shunsui grabbed Ichigo's arm forcefully snapping him out of his anger fueled rampage, "Kurosaki Taicho! This is hardly the place for a brawl, ladies are watching."

Ichigo took a deep breath and looked around carefully only to notice that a large crowd had been drawn to the action. He saw the look of disappointment and fear on many of the faces and felt instantly ashamed of his actions. It did not deter him from the fact he had something to say, and he was going to say it.

Reining in his spiritual pressure, Ichigo shrugged Shunsui's hand off before turning his now normal brown eyes back to Renji. Ever so calmly he stated, "I swear Renji, if you hurt her… it will be the last thing you will ever do."

From there Ichigo turned and made his way through the gathered crowd leaving Renji still sitting in a heap on the ground. Renji was not surprised at being hit, he was not surprised at being threatened with death, what he _was_ surprised about were the words that Ichigo had said. Climbing back to his feet with a hand from Shunsui, Renji stared in the direction that Ichigo had left in. Ichigo had just told him not to hurt Rukia, almost as if… almost as if Rukia was his.

Shunsui butted into his thoughts, "Abarai fuko-taicho, I don't suppose you feel like telling me what that was all about?"

"Kyoraku Taicho!" Renji bowed lightly to Shunsui to show his appreciation and respect, "It was nothing; it will not happen again sir."

With that Renji took off as fast as he could for the Kuchiki estate. He had to know the truth; he needed to talk to Rukia. Maybe she had decided to give him another chance.

Shunsui watched the young man race off and lifted his hand to pull his hat down a little lower over his face, "Hmmm, this might be interesting."

_**XXXX**_

Byakuya felt the rieatsu of his vice captain at the gates before any servant could announce the visitor. Quickly Byakuya rose from his desk and stalked in a flurry of scarf, haori, and raven hair to the front gate to stop any foolishness that was about to take place. As he approached the scene he could already hear his subordinate barking at the guards to let him pass.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" The captain of the sixth division asked in a deadly calm voice, efficiently silencing the argument happening between the guards and the pineapple.

"Taicho." Renji bowed deeply to Byakuya, immediately raising the stoic mans suspicions. "I need to talk to Rukia, but these men will not let me pass."

Only due to years of practice, Byakuya was able to keep his face a mask, "These men are obeying their orders. What reason do you have to call on my sister here?"

A small amount of joy tinkled in the back of Byakuya's mind when he watched Renji tense. He wondered what his next words would be, and if he would be disappointed in them.

Renji's eyes narrowed and hardened, "It is a personal matter Taicho, and I mean to talk to her by whatever means possible." The red head moved his right hand to Zabimaru in a lightly challenging manner.

Byakuya found that he was not disappointed in his vice-captain. He liked the younger man, even though he would never tell anyone. Until the time that Renji had attacked him on Rukia's execution day, his vice-captain had been just another subordinate. However foolish it was, the man had stood up to him and that took courage. Since then their relationship had become easier, and Renji had proven himself as a capable and reliable soldier that would carry out his orders exceptionally. This situation that had arisen with his sister was unfortunate, but once again Byakuya found himself respecting Renji's foolish attempts.

The problem though, was that Renji had lost this battle years ago, without knowing apparently. For a moment Byakuya considered letting him into the manor to see Rukia. It was only a momentary consideration though, mostly because his sister was very busy preparing for the meeting, and she had not had a chance to speak to Kurosaki yet. Byakuya knew that if he let Renji in to talk to his sister now, things would only become infinitely more convoluted.

After his careful considerations, Byakuya answered Renji's threat, "Leave. You have no purpose in this place."

Renji grasped the hilt of his zanpakuto and made to unsheathe the weapon, but a gloved hand wrapped around his wrist in a flash as his captain shunpoed to halt his actions. "Any warrior can revel in victory, Renji, but only the best can accept a fair loss." The captain of the sixth division met the eyes of his vice-captain sternly as he said the words.

The tattooed man swallowed before removing his grip from the sword, causing Byakuya to release his hold on Renji's wrist.

Renji spoke in a defeated tone, "You're saying I lost then, huh?"

Byakuya did not answer with words; instead he just awarded the crimson haired man with a hard look. Renji turned away before running a hand over his tightly contained hair. A part of Byakuya felt a little bad for the man as through his foolish actions he had lost his two closest friends in one night. The Kuchiki noble was not so cold as to see this as an appropriate punishment for his actions, and Byakuya hoped that eventually the trespass would be forgiven. Then again, this was the Soul Society, lives were very long here. Since Byakuya was now expecting a child with the woman that had once tried to murder him in the street, he was certain that the three young people would be able to repair their bonds.

As Renji walked slowly away in an incredibly dejected manner, Byakuya turned his eyes toward a figure that was standing about a hundred yards down the street in the other direction. The man in the distance was leaning against the wall and leaking rieatsu like sieve. Byakuya watched as the captain of the fifth division pushed himself off the wall and walked away.

_**XXXX**_

Ichigo had thought that he wanted to take the time to go and talk to Rukia. He thought he was finally ready to hear the words come from her mouth. Nevertheless as he got closer to the Kuchiki compound his heart felt heavier and his steps slowed. He was almost thankful when he caught sight of the two men standing at the gate in the distance. Stopping to lean against the wall he watched their interaction from a distance. They were too far away to make out their words, but Ichigo watched their actions with interest. Renji put his hand to his sword and Byakuya halted him. More words were exchanged. Then Renji departed peacefully as Byakuya remained to watch him go. Ichigo wondered what the two had spoken about. Maybe Renji just reported to Byakuya what had happened.

Ichigo was not good at sensing light rieatsu, but he could feel the eyes of the sixth division captain land on him. It didn't frighten him; Byakuya had never really frightened him. When they had first met all those years ago in the world of the living, Byakuya had frustrated him, angered him, but he did not frighten him. For a few short moments Ichigo stood and stared back at his fellow captain before turning and leaving. While Ichigo did need to talk to Rukia, he barely had the courage to do so, and he was not in the mood to deal with Kuchiki Byakuya tonight. Especially after a full day of dealing with the panel. _"Tomorrow" _he promised himself, _"tomorrow I will face her."_

As he walked, Ichigo noticed little things, a restaurant where Rukia and he had shared a meal, a bench where they had sat, a vendor where they had argued over something to buy. Eventually he found himself at an area that could best be described as a park. It was nothing like the parks in the living world. This area was just a half circle of grass with a large tree growing in the middle of it. The area did not belong to any of the divisions or noble houses, and it had no real use other than just being there. A slight smirk accompanied the slight pain in his chest as he looked at the peaceful scene. Walking over to the tree he put his hand against it and thought about one of his fondest memories.

**Flashback**

_They had just finished dinner at a nicer restaurant and now they slowly meandered their way toward the thirteenth division. Ichigo had never called their little outings 'dates' but that is how he felt about them. He had been captain of the fifth division for just over two years and had most of the kinks worked out, despite the fact they were still only at about 65% capacity. New recruits were coming in and transfers were being made. Ichigo had lured Yumichika away from the eleventh division to become his vice-captain only six months after taking over. It had been no easy task as Yumichika had always stayed near his partner Ikakku, but after promising him swank new quarters and telling him he could still accompany Ikakku on any mission the delicate man was swayed. _

_Everything had been going great in his work life, but he still was having problems moving forward with Rukia. He glanced over at the short woman walking beside him. Rukia never minded his prolonged silence, as long as he wasn't moping. She still had no qualms about kicking him out of any funk he fell into, but Ichigo was not certain how to move things to the next step. Sometimes he wondered if they had been 'just friends' for too long. When they were new, when the feelings first started to develop, they had been at war and there was no place for them. Now in a time of peace, Ichigo was having trouble finding the right time to make his intentions clear._

_Ichigo noticed the small park like area nestled in between the walls that lined the street. "What is that for, I've never noticed it before?" He asked Rukia._

_Rukia stopped and looked at the area, "I don't know, I have never really thought about it."_

_She walked over to the tree in the center, suddenly intent on investigating. A smile found its way to Ichigo's face as he watched her. Rukia was always very curious and inquisitive, it was part of the reason she was so brightly intelligent. Ichigo followed her over to where she stood under the tree._

"_Maybe it is an old forgotten memorial to something." Her words seemed so serious, as if this mystery had become the most important thing in the world._

_Ichigo shrugged and dropped onto the ground under the tree to lay back and relax in the grass. _

_His relaxation was cut short by a soft kick in the ribs, "Oi! Midget, what the hell was that for?"_

"_Ichigo, if this is a memorial you are being disrespectful!" Rukia chastised him._

_Reaching out he grabbed her ankle and swiped it out from underneath her, causing her to land rather ungracefully next to him. "You worry too much, Rukia."_

"_Baka." She responded lightly, and settled herself to lie back on the grass next to him._

_Ichigo stared up at the leaves of the tree watching how the twilight turned the bright greens to darkened shadows against the night sky._

"_Are you happy here, Ichigo?" Rukia's odd question broke into his study of the leaves._

_He rolled to his side and propped himself up on his elbow so that he was looking down on her. The intimacy of their positions was not lost on him as he realized how close he was to her. His heart decided to speed up a bit as he considered his answer._

"_No." He let a teasing smile pull at the corner of his lips._

_Meanwhile she was looking back up at him, her face full of seriousness, "Don't tease me, Ichigo. Are you glad you made the decision to come here?"_

_He didn't know how he knew, but suddenly he realized this was the moment he had been waiting for. Using the hand that wasn't bracing him he reached over and brushed his fingers gently across her cheek toward her hair. His palms felt weirdly cold but her skin was soft and warm under his touch. Rukia did not flinch away from his touch, she just watched with a guarded look in her eyes. When his fingers reached her hairline near her delicate shell ears he ran his fingers through her hair and leaned in close to her face._

_Rukia gasped very quietly as he leaned in close to speak, "Ah, I am glad."_

_Seven years of companionship, seven years of friendship, seven years together and Ichigo finally felt himself ready to have the courage. He gently lowered his face to hers and pressed his lips against hers. For a moment Ichigo wondered if it was a mistake as Rukia was as unresponsive as a board. Then her lips softened to his, returning the kiss, as he felt a small delicate hand wind its way into his hair._

_It was a euphoric release that Ichigo had not been prepared for. Many times he had thought about kissing her, never had he imagined it would be like this though. Her lips parted and before he knew it they were in a heated match of tongue wrestling. The kiss had deepened and he was all but laying on her now as hands wandered and explored new territory. _

_Just as suddenly as the make-out session started, it ended when Rukia pushed him away to look up at him. Her eyes were wide and a bit of a blush had found its way to her pale cheeks. Ichigo decided that she was the most amazing sight he had ever taken in._

"_Ichigo… I need to tell you…"_

_He silenced her with a quick and chaste kiss before responding, "It's okay, I know."_

_The demure look that had been on her face disappeared as her brows crashed down in annoyance. Rukia slapped a hand hard into his chest as she yelled, "Why do you always do that?"_

_Ichigo smiled brightly before pulling away and standing up. He reached out a hand to help her up, for a moment she looked like she was going to slap it away. Instead she sighed gustily and accepted his help by placing her small hand in his._

_He walked her back to her division as she chastised him the whole way for being rude, but she didn't let go of his hand until they said goodnight._

**End Flashback**

_**XXXX**_

Only a few more chapters left in Book two! I want to hurry and finish them up before I go on hiatus for awhile. Off to Spain for business! Don't worry when I get back I will start Book three! Look forward to seeing the main pairing Yoruichi and Kisuke. Also we will get to see the continuation of the story for all of the characters seen in this story and from Red Dragon!

**PLEASE R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

A/N : Thank you to my loyal reviewers! Eradona, Asasininja4827, Bos Ronald, and newcomer Debido!

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. It may also be a little rough, but I did not want to make you wait any longer! I leave for Spain this week, so I am going to try and spit out the last few chapters this week so that you can all start looking forward to book 3 "Hell's Handbasket".

_**XXXX**_

The next morning the five captains met in the panel discussion room. It seemed as though Ichigo's excursion to the world of the living was completely innocent, but they had to have all of their facts straight before presenting the case to Central 46. Besides one close mouthed woman, none of them knew the exact reason for Ichigo's leave of absence, although Ukitake had an idea. At the same time Shunsui was puzzling over the demonstration of force he saw yesterday, and decided to bring it up to the group.

"After yesterday's meeting I interrupted an interesting conflict concerning Kurosaki Taicho and Abarai fuko-taicho, do any of you believe this has anything to do with our case?" He asked as he leaned over the table and fidgeted with the hat that lay before him.

Ukitake looked wide eyed at Shunsui's news, "No, I was very certain that this had to do with my fuko-taicho, Kuchiki Rukia."

Ryuu snorted softly, earning four sets of eyes to fix intently on her. Upon noticing their study she crossed her arms and spoke, "Have any of you considered the fact that it may have to do with _both_ of those people?"

Hitsugaya growled at her, "If you are withholding pertinent information Ryuu Taicho, I suggest you rethink your position. Doing so will only cast guilt on yourself and Kurosaki."

Unohana turned toward Ryuu and added, "I agree with Hitsugaya Taicho, do you know something more about this case?"

"Yeah, I do." Ryuu said begrudgingly, "Although I am not certain of the details. I did not plan on saying anything, hoping that Kurosaki would clear his own name, but he is too proud."

Ukitake looked pained with concern as well as weariness as he leaned forward, "What exactly happened, and what is your source of information?"

Sighing deeply, Ryuu leaned forward and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was tired, something that had just recently set in with her condition. The compromising position she was in also leant to her foul mood.

"My source of information is… Kuchiki Byakuya and his sister." As she spoke she felt the collected intake of breath from the others around the table.

Ryuu Akai did not talk about her personal life, only rumors circulated about her and the captain of the sixth division. By telling them that she knew the story, Akai would cement truth in most of the rumors heard. She had decided there was no point in holding back anymore though, soon enough they would all see with their own eyes just how true the rumors were. Kuchiki Byakuya was indeed sleeping with the woman once charged with attempting to assassinate him.

The other four captains watched and waited as Ryuu finally decided to divulge the information she was privy to. "Kurosaki Taicho found Kuchiki fuko-taicho in an unfortunate display with Abarai fuko-taicho. Upon discovering the two of them together, he left to cool his anger and his sorrow. As far as I know, he misinterpreted the situation, but the air has not been cleared between the three of them."

Shunsui chuckled and leaned back, "Women, they will be the death of any good man… if he is lucky."

"I hardly see the humor in this situation, Kyoraku Taicho. This only proves how foolish Kurosaki is." Replied Hitsugaya.

"Only because you have never had a special lady, Toshirou-san." Shunsui replied.

Hitsugaya immediately turned red with anger and clamped his eyes down onto the papers in front of him. Ukitake threw a look of horror at his friend, Shunsui. It was an unspoken rule to not speak to Hitsugaya about women. Since he lost Hinamori in the war the young man had become cold hearted toward all members of the opposite sex. Despite his recent growth into manhood he had remained cool and aloof, reportedly only using women for one thing, and one thing only.

Unohana decided to bring order back to their meeting, "Regardless of our personal feelings, we now know that Kurosaki did not leave the Soul Society for traitorous activities. Perhaps we should move on to discuss exactly what we are going to do about this." She finished up her offering with a sweet smile that startled the other four captains into working on the matter at hand.

_**XXXX**_

Ichigo had been waiting in the hall outside of the panel room for almost two hours when he was finally called in. The atmosphere in the room when he entered was crackling with tension. Toshirou somehow managed to look more irritated with the world, while on the opposite end of the table, Ryuu appeared as though she had swallowed a bug and was none too happy about it. Ukitake was still propped up between his two closest friends and wore a weary face. Ichigo did not know whether to be frightened or comforted by the fact that both Unohana and Shunsui were smiling.

A soft cough and a sigh broke from Ukitake before his faint words, "Welcome back, Kurosaki Taicho, we have discussed your case and reached a decision."

Ichigo did not answer; he merely nodded his head to the group. He was not certain about his own future, but he was ready for this part of his present to be over with. A part of him felt a bit betrayed that they would even for a moment consider him a traitor.

Ryuu leaned forward and spoke first with a seriousness that caught Ichigo off guard, "Kurosaki, I have a better view than most here when it comes to how much you have changed the Soul Society. When I was sent off to exile, you were not even a glimmer in your fathers over excitable eyes. In those days the Gotei 13 was a well oiled killing machine that followed the orders of Central 46 without question or hesitation."

She paused in her speech, Shunsui was nodding softly in agreement with her while the other captains remained stone faced. Ichigo wondered what she was playing at. He had been told that he had changed the Soul Society, but in reality he did not really understand how much he had changed it.

Ryuu continued, "Imagine my surprise when I returned to find the execution grounds destroyed, Central 46 rendered almost powerless, and the Gotei 13 had an interesting new element that had not existed before."

The captain of the third division now seemed to dominate the room as she narrowed her eyes at the young man before her. "Kurosaki Ichigo, do you know what that new element was?"

Ichigo let his eyes wander over the other captains. Each one held an entirely different expression, ranging from Toshirou's annoyance to the serenity on Unohana's face. Rubbing the back of his head, Ichigo suddenly felt like he was taking an oral exam in high school all over again and he did not know the answer.

Luckily Unohana cut in to save him with her motherly tone, "Kurosaki Taicho, you reminded us all of our humanity. Thanks to you, compassion has returned to the court squads."

Now Ichigo felt even more uncomfortable, he was certain he was here for punishment. Yet, it felt as though they were praising him.

With a mark of rushed embarrassment he asked, "What is the point?"

"You may have brought humanity back to us, Kurosaki, but you have not left it behind." Toshirou growled impatiently. It was obvious that he was immensely irritated with the fact that Ichigo was not quite grasping the meaning of their words.

Ukitake smiled gently and started in right after the words left Toshirou's mouth, "I believe what our colleague is trying to say, is that we are not sure why you are here, Kurosaki."

Comprehension dawned onto Ichigo and pushed him into anger, "You all know damn well why I am here!"

Ichigo was furious that they would think that he regretted his decision to become a full fledged Shinigami. There may have been moments of doubt, but he had seen what it was like to be truly powerless and it was horrifying. He had to stand and protect those dear to him, otherwise he would never be able to face down his mother if he met her again. She had given her life to protect him, the least Ichigo could do was to make sure that sacrifice was not in vain.

"Easy, Kurosaki-san" lamented Shunsui, "We really just want to understand your connection to the Soul Society. By now you should consider the Seireitei home, and you should be able to turn to us when you are in need."

"Ah." Ichigo bowed his head in repentance, "That became clear to me when I returned to the world of the living. I am no more than a ghost to those I left behind."

"It must be a difficult burden to bear, Kurosaki Taicho." Unohana said.

Ichigo turned his eyes up to her and saw only kindness and understanding in her eyes. He knew that none of them would ever truly understand what it was like to stand bridging two entirely separate worlds. Once he had believed it would be easier if he just chose one, now he knew there would never be a choice. Due to his unusual circumstances he would always remember what it was like to be merely mortal. The five captains before him could only remember their time in the Soul Society, and they were essentially gods. They were all capable of fear, sadness, angst, happiness and joy, but they were not owned by the emotions that made mortals what they were… human.

"Ah." Ichigo responded.

"Would you like to _forget_, Kurosaki?" Ukitake practically whispered the question.

All of the captains held their breath waiting for his answer; a pin drop could have been heard.

Ichigo sighed heavily and rubbed his hand over his face, "No."

Shunsui smiled brightly and asked Ichigo, "Then tell us Kurosaki, why are you in the Soul Society, what is it that binds your heart to your duty?"

A smile tilted on Ichigo's lips for the first time in days. The men and women before him truly were his comrades. Initially coming here had been easy because of Rukia, but it was so much more than the two of them. Ichigo had become a shinigami to protect the world of the living, to protect the souls of the helpless, the scared, and the alone.

"My duty is to protect the living and guide the souls of the dead." Ichigo was surprised at the conviction in his own voice.

_**XXXX**_

It was nearly the end of the work day before Ichigo made his way back to the fifth division. He had survived the panel, an interview with Central 46, and a final meeting with the old man captain. Six months probation was his punishment, although he was not really certain what that meant. It was a slap on the wrist for abandoning his post. Perhaps he had changed things, as Rukia was so often reminding him.

Ichigo had not been to his division during work hours since he returned, and promptly upon walking in the door he was greeted by his vice-captain.

"Ichi! So good of you to return to me! You look just awful; I have a cream you can use for those bags under your eyes. Oh, and may I remind you that you were supposed to bring…"

Yumichika's breathless rant was cut off by Ichigo dropping an orange scarf made of fine silk onto his desk. For a moment the vice captain just looked at the offered gift before delicately lifting it in his hands to admire the rippling material.

"Beautiful, who would have thought you were capable of picking something with such potential. You really didn't have…"

Once again Yumichika was cut off by his captain, this time with words, "Yumichika, do not tell me I did not have to. You requested it in return for a favor."

Yumichika took a breath and looked up at his weary captain, "It's good to have you back, Kurosaki Taicho."

"Ah." Ichigo replied nonchalantly before heading toward his quarters.

Yumichika shook his head softly before returning his attention back to the scarf in his hands. His captain certainly was an interesting one. Despite the fact that he was young and for the most part completely clueless.

_**XXXX**_

It had been a few years since his home in the fifth division had felt so empty. As Ichigo slid open the door he was hit with barrenness of the place. He had never thought of his place as a bachelors pad, but now that is what it looked like. The first thing he did was almost out of habit; he walked back to his bedroom and opened the window.

_**Flashback**_

_Ichigo had been in a deep sleep when she returned from her mission. This time Rukia had been gone for almost a week with a team to the Rukon district. Hollows had been wreaking havoc in the area and division thirteen had been chosen to investigate and eradicate the problem. _

_The moon cast eerie shadows about his room when he opened his eyes; he felt her rieatsu brush up against him. While he was not famous for being able to detect soul pressure, he was so familiar with Rukia's presence that it felt like a part of him. When she was away he felt as though his soul was stretched thin._

_He rolled over to cast sleepy eyes on his open window. Rukia was a silhouette in the darkness where she stood and watched him. _

"_Rukia?" He grumbled sleepily._

_Without a word she floated into the room with a flutter of heavy dark material. Ichigo was suddenly reminded of the first night he had ever laid eyes on her. Her face was serious and focused as her small feet moved with the lightness of a ballerina. Landing in front of his futon she knelt down to be closer to his level. Deep violet eyes swam with sorrow and weariness as they met his. Ichigo felt instantly awake as he noticed her distress. Studying her, he could see the defeated slump in her shoulders and the slight tremor in the tiny hands that she had fisted into her hakama._

_Her voice shook, "they were all children, Ichigo. We were too late."_

_Ichigo could feel a lump rise in his throat as he reached out without hesitation to grasp her shoulder. Quickly he pulled the diminutive woman onto his futon to clasp her to his chest. He felt Rukia shudder in the circle of his arms as she fought to maintain her stoic posture._

_He leaned his head down to whisper into her hair, "Rukia, I'm not gonna tell you it'll all be okay. I'm here though, for whatever you need." _

_A small sob escaped from her lips as she burrowed closer against him. As she cried herself out, Ichigo softly stroked her hair and hummed lightly in his chest. After many long painful minutes she quieted and her breath slowed. Ichigo hazarded a glance down at her face to find that she had cried herself to sleep. Moving carefully he removed her zanpakuto, arranged her into a comfortable position, and pulled the covers over her. Draping an arm over her, Ichigo moved close so that he was wrapped around her with his nose was buried in her hair. This was not how he imagined their first night spent together, but he could not deny that she felt perfect there. Finally he was given the chance to provide her with shelter from the world._

_**End Flashback**_

In his now desolate quarters Ichigo made haste to clean up and get changed out of his uniform. He had a mission in mind, and he could not falter now. After carefully examining the formal clothing that Rukia had helped him purchase, he finally gave up and threw them all haphazardly into a trunk. Pulling on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt he admired himself in the mirror. Sometimes it was nice to still look nine-teen despite the fact he was now in his forties.

Quietly he made his way out of the division using flash step to travel over the roofs. He really did not want to risk being seen by too many in his world of the living clothing. There had been intention in choosing this mode of dress though; Ichigo desperately hoped that it would make Rukia more comfortable in talking to him.

A small explosion of dust accompanied his arrival at the gates of the Kuchiki compound. Two guards immediately braced themselves in front of him to block his entry. Without breaking a sweat he knocked both of them out with a gentleness that insured they would awake shortly with no more than a headache.

Before he could walk through the gate though, a zanpakuto seemed to appear out of nowhere blocking his path. At the hilt of the weapon was Ryuu Akai appraising him with more mischief than menace as her lips curled away from her teeth in a toothy smile.

"We need to stop meeting in such unfortunate circumstances, Kurosaki." Sarcasm dripped off of her words.

"When did you become a hired sword for the Kuchiki house? Or have you decided to go public with Byakuya?" Ichigo taunted back lightly although he was hardly in the mood.

For a moment it seemed she was actually considering his question, but with her words, Ichigo realized she was mocking him. "Hmmm, let's go with hired sword. It has a much better ring to it than Kuchiki concubine." She paused to snort lightly at her own joke before continuing, "Do tell, Kurosaki, what is the _other_ Kuchiki consort doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Rukia." Ichigo's brows furrowed together as he spoke earnestly.

Ryuu lowered her sword but did not move out of his way. Instead she moved farther in front of him and sighed deeply, "Nobles are a pain in the ass, Kurosaki. Maybe you should get out while you can."

Ichigo refused to take her bait. As much as he enjoyed his friendship with Ryuu, the woman could be extremely difficult when she chose.

"Move out of the way Ryuu, I do not want to fight my way in."

Twirling her zanpakuto lightly in her right hand she looked over at the unconscious guards, "could have fooled me."

Moving his right hand up to rub the back of his head, Ichigo let the frustration through to his voice, "just let me pass, Ryuu. Please do not make this difficult."

"Difficult?" Her sword stopped twirling and she narrowed her eyes at him, "you think that I will _only_ be difficult, Kurosaki?"

"Ryuu!" Byakuya's cool voice cut in, "stand down."

Ichigo watched as Ryuu turned toward the approaching noble with the same narrowed eyes and battle stance that she had taken for him. Byakuya appeared completely unfazed by the woman's aggression as he made his way to the gate.

"Stand down, Kuchiki-_sama_?" Ryuu added the honorific with a lacing of venom that had somehow turned it into an insult.

Byakuya stopped at the gate and appraised both Ichigo and Akai for a moment, "Ryuu, as the head of the house my order is final inside these gates. If this displeases you, there is no reason for you to remain."

Ryuu shrugged lightly and sheathed her sword. A lighthearted smirk tilted her lips as she winked at Ichigo, "Don't say I didn't warn you. It would have been more fun if you just played with me, Kurosaki."

Ichigo was actually surprised to watch the woman walk away from the Kuchiki house as if getting thrown out was an everyday occurrence. He found it mildly annoying that Byakuya would even treat his partner with the same disdain he seemed to show everyone else.

As he watched her wander away he spoke to Byakuya without meeting his eyes, "That was a dick move, Byakuya."

"Do not concern yourself with Ryuu Taicho, she will return when she wishes. Nothing binds her here." Byakuya responded. "Please explain why you are here, and what your purpose was for loitering outside the Kuchiki grounds last evening."

"I came to speak to Rukia."

"Rukia is very busy at the time being, no one is allowed to see her." The noble's voice was resolute.

"Why don't you ask Rukia and let her decide for herself, Byakuya? Or do you expect every woman here to blindly accept your will?" Ichigo asked with a heavy dose of challenge on the side.

Steel blue eyes narrowed dangerously as Byakuya turned fully toward Ichigo. "I do not appreciate your tone Kurosaki Ichigo. Do not presume to know anything of my private life or my relationship with Ryuu Taicho. As for Rukia, she will be prepared to see you tomorrow. It is my right as the head of the Kuchiki clan to decide when suitors may call upon her."

As his hand flew to grasp at Zangetsu, Ichigo growled, "Byakuya…"

"Taking actions you will later regret is not a wise plan, Kurosaki Ichigo. I was under the assumption that you had a question to bring to the Kuchiki clan and Rukia. If this is still your prerogative I suggest you retain your honor and return tomorrow for the clan meeting." It was almost unreal how bored Byakuya seemed to sound.

Ichigo paused and thought through Byakuya's statement. Obviously Ryuu had told the noble of Ichigo's plan to propose to Rukia. That was the only question that he could possibly have to bring to the Kuchiki clan. However, in light of recent events, Ichigo had all but forgotten about that. He had been fully ready to accept Rukia's request to end their relationship. Yet…

"What?" Ichigo almost flinched with the dumbness of his own retort.

Byakuya closed his eyes in a show of impatience and Ichigo was reminded lightly of Toshirou. Maybe the fair haired captain had been taking lessons from the Kuchiki noble on how to look annoyed with him.

"Leave. If you cannot figure this out for yourself, you do not deserve to be welcomed into this household." Byakuya's statement held a conviction that would not accept argument.

_**XXXX**_

Rukia had felt Ichigo's presence at the front gate. She had waited patiently in the garden for him. He never did arrive.

However, Rukia was not a fool; she had also felt both Ryuu and her brother near Ichigo. For reasons unknown to her, he had been turned away. A small part of her was irritated at the fact that they had interfered. Yet, she knew that the Kuchiki compound with all of its prying eyes was not the place to have a real conversation with Ichigo. Despite the fact that she felt more at home here now than she ever had before, she still did not feel like herself. Inside the walls of the manor she was Kuchiki Rukia, the second most powerful Kuchiki besides the head of the clan. As a Kuchiki she wore a mask of nobility and coolness that hid the fire burning in her veins. Until recently she had believed she was alone in this feeling. The past few days had shown her that her brother also had a fire burning in him, but that he was also required to control it.

Rukia waited until the mansion grew quiet. Once she felt the gentle laps of her brothers rieatsu brush up against her like ocean waves on the shore, she knew Byakuya was asleep. Swiftly she donned her shinigami garb and took to the rooftops to avoid being discovered. Moving through the night, Rukia made her way to an open window in the fifth division. His window had always been open when she was away, and she saw that tonight it was no different.

_**XXXX**_

Please Read and Review! I live for Reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (if I did we would have more Rukia in the Manga right now!)

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews!

Super short chapter today. Only two short chapters left to go! Then I am off to Spain on hiatus!

_**XXXX**_

Rukia jumped lithely through Ichigo's window into the room that they had shared together and wrinkled her nose. The place was a complete disaster, with clothing strung about and a bowl of half eaten rice sitting next to the unmade futon. Whiffs of stale sake floated on the air as Rukia left the bedroom and made her way to the common area of the house.

The only light burning in the house was on the low table in the center of the common area, and near the table was Ichigo. Only light pink and white striped boxer shorts clothed his tall frame and his hair was a wild mess falling across his face and wide shoulders. He was passed out on his stomach with one arm acting as a pillow and the other still clutching a half empty sake bottle. His mouth was slightly open allowing for a small puddle of drool to accumulate on the floor. Soft snores were the only sign that the orange haired captain was still alive. Rukia was disgusted.

"Ichigo!" She knelt and gave his shoulder a firm shake.

In response the tall man mumbled and rolled over onto his side away from her dropping and spilling the half full sake bottle that he had been holding. Rukia could feel her face heating up in anger. He always did something like this when he went all manic depressive. Due to many years of dealing with his swings into melancholy, Rukia knew that what he really needed right now was some tough love.

"You idiot, Ichigo! Wake up!" Her words were delivered with a firm punch to his arm.

His hand came up and sleepily rubbed at his face. "Just five more minutes Rukia, then I will get out of bed." Ichigo's voice was still a drunken slur.

Standing, Rukia looked down on him for a moment before going to the kitchen. Rummaging through the cupboards she found a pitcher and filled it full of cold water. She wasted no time striding back out to the inebriated man and dumping the icy fluid onto his head.

Ichigo bolted straight up, "What the hell!"

Rukia crossed her arms and cocked her hip letting the pitcher dangle guiltily from her hand. Ichigo rubbed the water out of his face and turned toward her. For a few moments she just let him take in the sight of her, as always it took him a few blinking moments to realize she was standing there.

"Rukia…" He whispered her name.

Kicking the sake bottle with her foot, Rukia awarded him with a hard glare. "What is the meaning of this? I come here to find that you are a complete mess! Why is it that every time I take my eyes off of you for even a moment you turn into a disgrace?"

"Whatever, Rukia. Did you just come here to yell at me?" Ichigo asked as he pulled his hand down over his face to clear away the last of his drowsiness.

She was completely taken aback by the coldness in his tone. Not only that, but his entire demeanor was defeated. His shoulders were slumped, his long hair hung in tangled clumps, and dark circles had gathered under his blood shot eyes. Ichigo looked at least half as bad as she felt inside. Rukia felt a small portion of her anger melt away.

"I did not come here to you yell at you, baka." She stated softly kneeling down to eye level with him. "However, I was not expecting to find you in such a bad state either."

Ichigo glared while he grumbled at her, "What did you expect then? It's not like the past few days have been paradise for me."

"Ichigo…"

"If you got something to say, just say it. I don't want to keep you out past your curfew and piss off Byakuya." He cut in sharply.

Rukia realized that he had thrown his walls up. This was a part of him that she had never been privy to. She had seen him block out others like this, but this was the first time that he had closed her out. Tentatively she reached out to lay a hand on his forearm; he focused on the appendage as though it were scalding him.

"Do not be like that, Ichigo." Rukia murmured gently, "I came to say that I am sorry."

Her heart was thundering as she studied his reaction to her words. Ichigo's eyes were still glued to her hand, but they slowly begin to melt into the gentleness that she was so familiar with.

"It's okay Rukia. I-I just want you to be happy, and if Renji…" Ichigo paused and looked up into her eyes, "if this is what you have decided then I will be glad for you."

"Baka!" She shouted at him.

Now Ichigo actually looked as though he was furious with her. His brows crashed down and he scowled darkly at her. Rukia leaned forward with confidence and pressed a chaste kiss onto the angry wrinkles that gathered between his tangerine brows. Ichigo gasped and pulled back, the look of fury now replaced with open mouth confusion.

Rukia leaned back while crossing her arms and allowed herself to look smug, "You idiot, do you really have so little faith in me? If I _had_ chosen Renji do you honestly believe that is how I would tell you?"

Ichigo's mouth opened and closed a few times much like a koi out of water before he began to stammer, "But… but… you were… and he was…"

"Enough, Ichigo." She cut him off with a wave of her hand, "what you saw was one sided. You would know that if you had just asked me. True to form though, you took off to handle things on your own, always acting before thinking things through!"

It looked like he was literally chewing on her words as he became pensive. In a familiar habit, Ichigo reached up and rubbed the back of his neck before speaking, "One sided, eh? Well then I guess I don't have to feel guilty about decking him so hard."

"What?" Rukia's eyes widened in disbelief.

Ichigo shrugged lightly and smirked, "nothing."

"Don't badger Renji, Ichigo. I have already spoken to him."

His rich brown eyes met hers and his smirk evaporated into a gentle seriousness. Reaching out, he slid his fingers into her hair right above her ear. Rukia could feel herself leaning into his familiar touch and she realized they had never been the type that had to talk things through. For them communication would always be more than words.

"Rukia, I let you down. I'm sorry." Ichigo's voice was low and quiet.

She rewarded him with a soft smile before crawling over into his embrace. Ichigo wrapped one arm around her, kissing the top of her head as she leaned into his chest.

Mumbling into her hair, he continued, "I am going to talk to Renji. If we don't clear things up between us now…"

She interrupted him, "just don't be an idiot, Ichigo."

"Oi, midget! Who has no faith now?" He chuckled in return.

A soft snort was issued from the back of her throat as she pushed away from him and stood. Rukia could feel Ichigo's eyes on her as she brushed off her hakama and smoothed away any wrinkles. When she returned her gaze to him, she could see that he was hurt that she had pulled away.

Crunching up her nose she said, "You stink."

Ichigo scowled before lifting his arm and taking a whiff, "yeah, I guess I do."

Her face dead panned as she looked at him feeling disgust once again. Rukia wondered if he would ever stop being a gross teenage boy. Another part of her wondered if she ever wanted him to lose that boyish charm.

"I will go take a bath." He stated as he stood, "you're staying… right?"

Rukia shook her head, "No, all of my stuff is at the mansion. Also, the clan meeting is tomorrow and Nii-sama requested my presence."

"Shit!" Ichigo exclaimed as he slapped his hand against his forehead, "I almost forgot! Don't leave yet midget! Give me ten minutes!"

With that Ichigo padded off down the hallway in a hurry giving Rukia no time to offer an argument. Once she heard water running she decided to make herself busy. She picked up the sake bottle and toweled the spilled fluid off the floor. Then she went into the kitchen and cleaned up the disaster that Ichigo had been living in. There were dirty dishes, spills, and it had also appeared that he had gotten into a fight with the rice steamer… and the steamer had won.

Rukia heard Ichigo come back into the common area and decided that the rest of the mess could wait. She needed to finish up here and sneak back into the mansion before anybody noticed she was missing. Byakuya did not necessarily care, she didn't think, but she would rather stay on his good side for the time being.

In the living room Ichigo stood, still in his boxers, but now he wore a loose robe over the top. As Rukia approached him she could tell that he had cleaned up a bit because he smelled infinitely better. He had a big smile on his face and his hands were held behind his back.

Rukia quirked one eyebrow at him, "What are you doing, baka?"

For the first time in many years she watched as a faint pink blush stretched across his cheekbones. "Rukia, I had hoped to have this better planned. But, I know why Byakuya wants you at the clan meeting tomorrow… and me too."

Comprehension dawned on her and she felt her throat go dry as her palms started to sweat. Byakuya had known that somehow all of this would play out. Either that or he was optimistic, which Rukia knew was not the way it was. For once Rukia had nothing to say as she just stood and watched Ichigo, waiting for what he would do next.

From behind his back he pulled a red cord not unlike the one he used to secure his zanpakuto to his back. He walked over and got down on one knee. Even down on a knee his head was still chin level on her and he smiled with mischief when he noticed.

Rukia noticed the humor in his eyes and stopped him, "If you call me midget while you are proposing, I will knock you into next week."

Ichigo's smile grew wider, "So you're onto me, are you? Well then, what do you say?"

"What do I say?" Rukia huffed, "I do not believe you have asked me anything yet." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Oh come on, Rukia!" He argued back.

"Ask, baka!" She retorted.

"Fine!" He scowled and looked right into her eyes before yelling, "Marry me, midget!"

Rukia uncrossed her arms and clenched her fists, she watched as he braced himself for her onslaught. She smiled brightly at him, happy that no matter what they remained the same.

"Very well. I don't seem to have any better prospects at the moment anyhow." She answered.

The smile returned to Ichigo's face as he leaned forward and looped the crimson chain around her waist and tied it in a sloppy knot.

Rukia sighed, hating to bring it up, "We still have to get the clans approval."

"Like I have ever cared what they think, approval or not, you are Kurosaki Rukia now." His tone was serious as he returned to his feet.

There he was; just Ichigo. She wasn't even sure why she bothered to bring it up; Rukia had already known what his reaction would be.

"Ichigo… I…" Rukia started.

She paused, looking down at the floor while waiting for him to cut her off before she finished. Nothing happened. Rukia looked back up at him and saw he was just watching her from half lidded eyes. It was the same look he had on his face when they had said goodbye in the world of the living. His hands were in the pockets of his robe, a light smile on his face as he waited for her to finish.

"Aren't you going to interrupt me?" She asked.

"No."

"Baka." It was her turn to blush now. There had been a thousand times she had been ready to say the words, but he had always stopped her. They didn't need the words she now understood.

Nevertheless she was on course now, "You are an idiot, but… I love you."

A wide grin spread across his face as he pulled his hands from his pockets and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her off the floor so they were face to face. Inside her mind Rukia thanked him for brushing his teeth before doing this.

"Well, you are a midget, _but_… I love you." Ichigo said gently.

Rukia twined her arms around his neck as he pressed his lips to hers. He _was_ an idiot; then again, he was her idiot.

_**XXXX**_

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

A/N: So I took off to Spain without finishing this book! Sorry! This chapter was written on a beach in Barcelona under the influence of a lot of Sangria. Hopefully it lives up to expectation!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! The story is about wrapped up, just getting things set up for the next books! I have the finale of book 2 written already but I am going to wait to post it for a few days.

Also, look forward to a preview from book 3 at the end of the next and final chapter of this book! Thank you for reading!

_**XXXX**_

Over night the Kuchiki manor had been completely altered in preparation for the clan meeting. For everyday life much of the mansion was screened off and treasures were carefully stored out of sight. When the first light danced through the open screens it lit up fine rugs, old treasures, and illuminated the dining room which had been transformed into a great hall for the occasion. Representatives from the other noble houses were attending as there was rumor that a shift in power would be announced at this meeting.

Kuchiki Rukia was caught somewhere between wonder and anxiety as the House of Kuchiki buzzed with activity. Byakuya had a modest sense of décor, but now the home had been changed into a grand noble palace. When she arrived in the dining hall that morning she was surprised to see how large the room was when all the dividing screens were removed. A platform had been raised at one end of the hall for the head of the noble family to oversee the meeting. Byakuya had requested she take the place on the left as the highest ranking woman in the head family. Rukia had to clench her fists to keep them from shaking; this would be the first time she would participate in such a grandeur manner.

Byakuya had summoned her here this morning for last minute preparations. Everything seemed to be a choreographed dance in her older brother's head, and he did not want her to miss a step. Rukia had been dressed by maidservants this morning, layered into heavy silver and lavender silk kimonos all held together with a royal purple obi. Weapons were not permitted to anyone except the head of each noble house, and Rukia felt a little bare without Sode no Shirayuki at her hip.

As her older brother entered the room Rukia had to contain a small gasp of surprise. This was the first time she had seen him dressed as a Kuchiki noble. Two guardsmen flanked the captain and head of the house as he made his way gracefully toward her. Raven hair had been combed to a sheen and hung long and straight down his back. A keiseikan had been clipped perfectly near the crown of his head. The long navy sleeves of his kimono were adorned with embroidered silver plum branches and hid his hands from sight. Over his kimono he wore a cuirass of polished black leather and had Senbonzakura tucked into an elaborately knotted silver obi. Rukia had been gaping at her brother when protocol caught up to her, forcing her into a polite bow.

"Nii-sama." She greeted him.

"Rukia." He greeted in return, "The meeting will begin in an hour's time. Please insure that everyone makes it to the hall."

"Hai, Nii-sama." She replied with a bow.

Byakuya turned away from her then and went to take his place on the platform in preparation for the gathering. Rukia went to the entry area to wait for Ichigo and Ryuu Taicho. She knew these were the two people that were the most concern for Byakuya. Suddenly it dawned on Rukia just how alike her and Byakuya's choices in partners were. A smile lit her face as she found yet another thing that she had in common with her adopted brother. For so many years he had seemed so cold and distant, not even looking her in the eyes. Now she could read some of his thoughts and feelings through his slate colored eyes and felt a true affinity for him.

Ryuu was the first of her wards to make an appearance. The tall blonde must have also had maidservant help in getting ready that morning. Her captain garb had been replaced by a crimson kimono with silver dragon embroidery along the bottom. Long blond hair had been twisted and knotted into an elaborate up-do with several jingling combs of fine silver.

Rukia smiled gently, "Ryuu Taicho, I will take you to your place."

Ryuu's lip curled up in a grimace as she replied, "Damn noble politics… no matter what I do I cannot escape them."

"Ryuu Taicho!" Rukia gasped as she looked quickly around to make sure nobody heard the woman.

"Take it easy Kuchiki. I promised to be on my best behavior today, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Honestly I don't know how you do it." Ryuu conceded.

The older woman chuckled lightly as Rukia dipped into an elaborate bow, "Nii-sama has been very kind to me I will do what I can to please him."

"Hn" The captain of the third division grunted in return.

The room around them was quickly filling with guests when Rukia caught site of bright orange hair near the door. Ryuu and Rukia watched as Ichigo began to argue heatedly with a servant at the entry who wanted him to leave behind his zanpakuto.

Ryuu let out sigh and turned slightly to Rukia, "I promise to behave myself. You had better go make sure he doesn't level the place. As amusing as that would be, I don't think your honored brother would be pleased at all."

_**XXXX**_

Nearly everyone had made their way to the hall before Rukia got Ichigo situated. By letting him put Zangetsu with Sode in her quarters he was finally comforted enough to go to the meeting. Rukia felt a pang of embarrassment as all eyes focused on them as they slid into the gathering hall.

Ichigo groaned and leaned over toward her, "What the hell are they all doing here?" He asked, gesturing to a group sitting on the far side of the room.

Rukia followed his gaze to see Yoruichi, Kisuke, Isshin, and Kukaku all whispering among themselves with what could only be an air of conspiracy. It made perfect sense why Yoruichi was present, she was once the head of the Shihoin house and certain rumors spoke of reinstating her since she had been relocated. Urahara Kisuke was actually from a prominent branch family of the Shihoin house and while it was little known, the two were actually legally married. According to the records, Yoruichi had been promised to Byakuya when he was born. However when it became clear that both would be destined to be the leaders of the two noble families, the betrothal was called off. The Shihoin family arranged a pairing between the young princess shortly afterwards and as it turned out no better match could have been made.

Kukaku was the acting head of the Shiba clan. Rukia knew that Kaien had also acted as the head of the family before his death. After he was killed the clan distanced themselves from the Seireitei and currently had no shinigami in the head family. The clan was not talked about often as they had fallen from power sometime before Rukia entered the academy.

She was going to have to answer all of these questions for Ichigo later, but she did not know why Isshin would be here. Perhaps Byakuya had invited him to speak on behalf of Ichigo who did not come from a noble blood line. Rukia was certain that the elders were not going to like her marrying a commoner, but she hoped that Ichigo's status as a shinigami captain would placate their constant battle for power.

Grabbing Ichigo's arm, she steered him over to an empty spot near Ryuu and practically pushed him down onto his seat. Holding her head high she made her way to the seat on the left of her stone faced brother.

All eyes in the room focused on Kuchiki Byakuya as silence descended. Kuchiki Ginrei had carefully trained Byakuya in leading his clan and the young captain of the sixth division was well aware of his precarious position today. If all went as planned there would be uproar and he would walk away with the upper hand without anyone else being any wiser. Unlike many prior Kuchiki leaders, Byakuya did not have a string of advisors who held his leash. It was a bold move on his part, but it had made him one of the most feared and respected noble men in the Seireitei.

"The Kuchiki Head Family has called this conclave in order to make two declarations." He paused dramatically and looked around the room. Eyes were narrowed in speculation as Byakuya kept his breathing calm and his expression blank.

"The Head Family would like to take this opportunity to announce the impending birth of the next heir." His words fell onto the group like ice water onto a sleeping bear.

In an instant the room was in an uproar as Kuchiki elders began throwing questions at each other and an argument broke out between Yoruichi and one of the Shihoin elders that sat near her. Isshin was crowing out congratulations while simultaneously slapping Kisuke hard on the back with excitement. Byakuya held his posture and keeping his mask on he held up his hand for silence. Slowly the pandemonium quieted and attention was returned mostly to the Kuchiki head.

One of the Kuchiki elders addressed Byakuya, "Lord Kuchiki, may we ask where you have procured this heir?"

He thought he heard Ryuu snort, but he was very careful not to make eye contact with her. Raising his right hand he prompted her to stand so that he could continue, "Ryuu Akai is my partner and is expecting a child of Kuchiki blood."

The same Kuchiki elder broke in with an angry red face, "How can you be certain that this woman carries _your_ child and is…"

Byakuya interrupted the man with cool fury, "This _woman_ is Ryuu Akai, shinigami and Taicho of the third division. If you plan on referring to this powerful woman, _and_ my chosen companion as a common whore I suggest you rethink your strategy."

"My lord," started an older woman whom Byakuya recognized as the head of a branch family. "Is this not the same Ryuu Akai who is listed as a Kuchiki assassin?"

Byakuya could feel his patience wearing thin, and they had only just started the questioning. There were numerous angles in which they could attack Ryuu. He wished that she had made things slightly less difficult by agreeing to marry him, but she held onto her ideals firmly. His jaw clenched and he closed his eyes to think for a few moments.

"I was prosecuted as a Kuchiki assassin." Byakuya's eyes flew open when he heard Ryuu speak up. She stood straight and tall, unflinching under the extreme scrutiny.

Another elder practically snarled at her, "So you plan on marrying into the family for power and to carry out your orders?"

As his brows crashed down, Byakuya felt his mask slipping. Before he could utter a word, Akai continued. "If I were under orders to execute the lord Kuchiki, he would be dead by now. I do not seek marriage or power from your noble family; I am the comrade and ally of Kuchiki Byakuya and hold no other alliances except to my duty as a shinigami."

"Well said, Ryuu!" Yoruichi cried out with a giant smile.

Byakuya shot Yoruichi down with a cold glare. Pride found its way into his heart as he looked at Ryuu standing with unflinching courage in this den of wolves. She was stronger than he often gave her credit for and had handled herself better than he could have hoped. However, the meeting was rapidly spinning out of his control. He needed to act fast to reassert himself, protect her from further judgment, and return order to the room.

"Enough. I have made my intentions clear. There should be no further debate on this subject unless one of you can provide proof for your accusations." He glanced dangerously about the room and only saw a few angry faces.

Shiguru, who had been an advisor to his grandfather spoke up with a scathing tone, "Well my young lord, what is your second announcement, surely it cannot be as surprising as this."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the man. Shiguru had been on the edge of traitorous since the advisory team had been disbanded. The elder had also been one of the men that had fought against his marriage to Hisana due to her common blood. He was a man that had to be watched closely, for if mutiny in the family happened, Byakuya was assured that Shiguru would be at the root of it.

Hoping his strategy had worked, Byakuya calmly spoke, "A suitor has come forward to request the Lady Kuchiki Rukia's hand." Byakuya slid his eyes to Ichigo in a silent signal to stand before he continued, "Kurosaki Ichigo, Taicho of the fifth division and son of Kurosaki Isshin, formerly known as Lord Shiba Isshin, Sou-Taicho of division zero."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as his father whined loudly, "Oh Byakuya, why do you have to do such cruel things!"

The older Kuchiki woman jumped in with joy in her voice, "My Lady Kuchiki is honoring this family greatly by choosing from such noble blood. May we all be thankful that she does not follow her brother's troublesome tastes."

While Byakuya seethed over the underhanded digs being made at him, Ichigo felt as though all the blood had drained from his body. No words would travel to his tongue as he watched his father squirm and gripe at Yoruichi about how mean Byakuya had always been to him. Ichigo had known that he resembled Shiba Kaien, but he never imagined that they were family. Not only family, but a noble family that apparently his father was once the head of. A soft brush of rieatsu pushed up against him and he turned toward Rukia. She looked worried and Ichigo wanted nothing more than to run over, pick her up, and get the hell out of there.

His father had been lying to him about one thing or another for his whole life. When would he know the whole truth, did he not deserve it yet? Ichigo was aware of conversations buzzing around the room, but he could not focus on any of it. At the moment he just lost himself in Rukia's eyes and tried not to think about strangling his mysterious father.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Kukaku's boisterous tone finally reached Ichigo's ears and he turned dully toward her.

"Ichigo, do you accept our offer? Come back to the Shiba clan and accept your place. There have been no shinigami in our family since…" She paused and looked sorrowfully at Rukia, "since Kaien was lost."

Ichigo shook his head, "Come back? How can I go back to something that never existed for me in the first place? If you all knew who I was, why did you not tell me when we first met all those years ago?"

"Ichigo, do what you need to do. Follow your heart, son." Isshin's tone was uncharacteristically serious as he addressed his bewildered offspring. "I never told you because I did not want you to be bound the way I was."

A frightening scowl draped over Ichigo's face as he stared down his estranged family, "I am Kurosaki Ichigo, I am not nor will I ever be Shiba Ichigo. The only reason I am here is to ask the Kuchiki clan for Rukia's hand in marriage, and I am going forward with it regardless of what anyone says."

"May I extend an offer to become an honored son-in-law to the Kuchiki family then?" Byakuya asked, causing Ichigo to turn toward him in astonishment.

The two men met eyes and Ichigo realized something that left him feeling stunned. While Rukia's older brother displayed an air of dispassion that irritated Ichigo, he had always been honest to a fault. Ever since they had met on a street in the world of the living, Byakuya had been relatively straight forward with him. Ichigo trusted Byakuya and he loved Rukia who in turn held her brother in the highest esteem.

As Ichigo nodded he saw a tiny quirk at the corner of Byakuya's mouth that could have been a smile. It figured that their relationship would eventually turn into one of brotherhood.

"I presume that accepting my offer does not indicate that you will be changing your name to Kuchiki, am I correct?" Byakuya added.

"No, I will remain a Kurosaki." Ichigo responded.

"Very well." The Kuchiki noble stated before turning back to the room, "is there any other business or items of contention that need to be addressed at this time?"

_**XXXX**_

Another hour passed in the meeting before all of the details were discussed in length. The Kuchiki clan decided that their leader had played his hand well by adopting another noble captain into the clan. Rukia's wedding would be one of great honor and as such the idea of an illegitimate heir was somewhat brushed over. The Shihion clan remained neutral in the proceedings and simply documented the changes in the rivaling clan. However, the Shiba clan was angered greatly and the rift between the Kuchiki family and the Shiba family grew even wider.

Isshin vanished so quickly after the meeting was adjourned that Ichigo did not get the chance to question his father. Several Kuchiki elders approached and introduced themselves to Ichigo and welcomed him to the family. It was a change of events that he had been completely unprepared for. After hearing about the reaction of the Kuchiki family to Byakuya's marriage to Hisana, Ichigo had been fully prepared to be burned at the stake. Standing near his side was Rukia, who was smiling warmly as she watched her older brother argue with Shiguru.

Ichigo leaned forward and whispered, "I know what you are thinking, but he is still a dick."

Without turning Rukia flung her foot behind her and nailed him in the shin.

_**XXXX**_

As soon as it was possibly polite, Ichigo snuck out of the crowded Kuchiki mansion and made his way to the sixth division barracks. The squad had a day of rest as their captain had taken the day to attend to his household. Soon he found himself standing outside of Renji's door and he could feel that the man was on the other side. Ichigo steeled himself and scratched on the door.

"Yeah!" Renji's voice sounded from the other side.

The captain of the fifth division slid the door open and looked inside. Renji was wearing a flowery robe and was sitting on the couch reading a copy of the Seireitei Communication. He looked up at Ichigo with shock as he watched him enter.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, "Hey."

Renji put down his magazine and sat up, "What do ya want?"

Annoyance crept up on Ichigo and if he could have shot sparks out of his eyes, he damn sure would have. "Tch! What the hell do you think I want?"

The red head glared at him, "How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

Anger and sadness overtook Ichigo as he looked at his old friend and asked softly, "Why did you do it Renji?"

Renji ran his hand through his loose hair and shook his head, "for the same reason I begged you to stop her execution, and the same reason I followed her on every mission after that. I'm never going to let her go again."

"It is too late for that Renji. You already let her go." Ichigo stated with calmness that he didn't feel.

The tattooed man looked pained as he hung his head for a moment. "I did more than that. I pushed her away, I attacked her, almost let her be killed." His eyes flew back up to meet Ichigo's, "There is no way I could live with myself if I did not let her know what she really meant to me."

Ichigo swallowed the bitter lump that rose in his throat. He had not thought about the day Rukia was taken from him in the living world for a long time. At the moment he was hard pressed in deciding what made him angrier, the blood that Renji had drawn on Rukia or the kiss he had forced on her.

"I don't know how you live with yourself now." Ichigo spat at him.

"Fuck off Ichigo, at least I am not a coward that goes all depressive whenever shit gets real." Renji retorted.

Shaking his head in disgust, Ichigo turned toward the door, "I don't know how you get off calling me a coward. Stay away from me Renji, and if you have even an ounce of self preservation, stay the fuck away from Rukia too."

As Ichigo pulled the door shut with a slam he heard Renji call out, "already talking like a piece of noble trash, eh Ichigo? Guess I should be glad I dodged that one."

It took everything in Ichigo's power to continue walking away.

_**XXXX**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R**_


	14. Pale Moon Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Some scenes here were written and owned exclusively by Tite Kubo. I claim no rights to the material. Please do not sue

A/N I was going to make you all wait, but really, haven't you all waited long enough! Thank you so much to the reviewers of book 2, you made it all possible… really! You are all so awesome!

Book two was so much fun to write! Pay attention at the end for a special preview of Book 3. The first chapter should be out later this week. I am not going to make you wait since I pulled Hiatus so close to the end of book 2! Enjoy!

Read and Review Please!

Hearts,

Iyashi

_**XXXX**_

Soft flakes of snow drifted slowly through the air and pulled the Seireitei into a quiet dream like state. This type of weather was a near impossibility, but for this of all days it was perfect. Every division was deathly silent as every shinigami watched the white fluff sway and dance in its gentle descent to the snow covered eaves. Something beautiful was happening.

Tiny lights hung from the snow laden branches of the plum trees in the Kuchiki gardens. Their soft glow cut through the falling twilight darkness. A large group of people sat under two pagodas that had been constructed for this one occasion. At the front was a raised platform with a low table, behind which sat a silken clothed Kuchiki Byakuya. The people waited, the snow fell in silence as words would only dirty such an event.

X

"_It is not 'Shinigami'. It is 'Kuchiki Rukia'" She told him_

_He smirked, "I see… I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's pray that this doesn't become the last greeting for both of us."_

_X_

_He was hurting as he ran, "You're not going to ask anything?"_

_She felt bad for the young boy running beside her. He did not know exactly how familiar she was with the feeling he had. Rukia thought of Kaien before answering Ichigo, "If I ask, will you answer?"_

_His brown eyes narrowed at her, they still ran, she continued, "It's your problem, a deep, deep problem. I have no right to know. I don't have a method of stepping into your heart without getting it dirty. So I'll wait. When you want to talk… when you think its okay to talk, talk to me. Until that time, I will wait"_

_He thought she was perfect. "Yeah." He answered._

_X_

_She wasn't sure how it happened. Death was racing toward her, now he held her under his arm with ease. He was tall and sure. When had he become so powerful?_

"_I said before that I'll just keep rejecting your opinion. This is the second time… and again I tell you…I'm here to save you, Rukia!" Ichigo stated surely._

_Tears of joy slid down her cheeks, "I won't… I won't say thank you, baka!"_

_He thought she was perfect. "Yeah" He answered._

_X_

_She forced him into a shinigami form. He could not let her know that he was afraid, he could not let her know about the hollow that lived inside of him. But… he was afraid, he did not want to lose control again and see anybody get hurt. He was useless and now Rukia was here to watch him prove it._

_She yelled at him, "Is it scary to lose! Is it scary not being able to protect your friends! Or is it… scary to face the hollow inside of you!_

'_Shit' he thinks. 'She knows'. Rukia, she is finally in front of him again, and she knows that there is a beast inside of him. A part of him trembles._

"_If you are afraid of losing, just get stronger. If you are afraid not being able to protect your friends, swear to get stronger so that you may protect them." She shouts at him._

"_If you are afraid of the hollow inside of you, crush him! If you don't want to listen to others, then hold your head up and yell those words to yourself!" There was so much passion screaming from her throat with every word._

_Ichigo watched the tiny, beautiful, powerful woman. Her next words blew him away…_

"_That is the kind of man you are in my HEART Ichigo!"_

_He thought she was perfect. "You're really noisy." He replied._

_X_

_His muscles felt weak after not moving for a month. He pushed his way out of the suffocating circle of his friends and made is way outside._

'_I can't sense any spirits' he thought… it was something he had wanted for so long, but now it just felt empty and abnormal._

_He heard a foot scrape against cement, he turned around and saw her… he didn't feel her. The comforting rieatsu that was her… was gone._

"_This is good-bye, Ichigo." Her voice was so full and soft at the same time._

_A childish lump that felt like a sob rose into his throat. He pushed it down. "Seems that way, doesn't it?"_

_She could tell he was sad. Sadness was pushing at her too, so she teased him until that smile that he always had just for her came back._

"_Tell everybody I said 'hi'" He told her._

_She could tell that she was vanishing from his world, she replied "sure."_

_Huge, soft violet eyes stared up at him one last time… it was his last look._

_He thought she was perfect. "Good-bye, Rukia." She was gone. "Thank you."_

_X_

A tall shinigami with long vibrant orange hair walked through the snow. Faint pink shone on his high cheek bones as tiny puffs of exhalation could be seen from his lips. As he knelt at the low table as silent as the snow, the crowd of witnesses could only feel awe. How many times had they seen the man overcome unbeatable odds, yet so easily he fell to his knees?

The bond that existed between the once human and the shinigami was something that none of them could truly understand. She had transferred her powers to him through her zanpakuto. No human poem or sonnet could truly capture that type of soul mate.

_X_

_He was powerless and alone. Forsaken by all those whom he had sworn to protect. Tears flowed freely down his face as sobs wracked his mortal body._

_A blade pierced his chest for a second time during that hellish night. He turned to see his father and Urahara. Would the betrayal ever end, could he just die already?_

"_Dad… you too…? That's how it is!" He cried out in his final act of desperation._

"_You idiot." Replied his father softly, "You should now be able to see just who is holding that sword."_

_He blinked through the rain and the tears that held fast to his lashes. Was it…_

_No…_

_The lump was rising in his throat again, he wanted to choke and cry out in relief. There she was._

_He thought she was perfect. "Rukia!" He sobbed._

_X_

_Something lightly brushed the side of the hand she was using to brace herself upright. Once again turning towards the deathberry she looked down at her own hand. Ichigos large hand was almost touching it, her breath caught in her throat. Slowly his pinky grazed over her skin before hooking around the tiny pinky on her own hand. _

"_She's not my type." Ichigo's blunt statement broke her from the trance she was under. _

_A furious blush moved over her cheeks as she curled her tiniest finger to return the gesture. After two years they still had not even moved to the point where they could hold hands. Rukia did not mind it though, this little intimacy tied them together in a way others may not see. What existed between their hearts had always been just between the two of them._

"_What is your type, Rukia?" Ichigo's eyes did not open, but his smirk had turned into a light smile._

_Whispering to him with a light snort she replied, "baka"._

_He thought she was perfect… and for once he didn't ruin it by saying something foolish._

_X_

_Rukia stood just in front of him and a bit to the left, he could see the curve of cheek and her pale neck as the wind tickled through her black locks. Ichigo willed himself to be brave and reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her tense for a moment under his touch before she turned slightly and rested her heavy violet eyes on him. Rukia gave him one of her slight smiles and it encouraged him to pull her into him for a rough embrace. Her form felt so small and slight against him, leaving him in awe of how powerful the tiny woman was. She wiggled slightly in his arms and he looked down at her. With a slightly annoyed look she pulled her arms out from between them and looped them lazily around his waist. _

_Just as her head came to rest against his chest so that she could continue to take in the view, she started to speak, "Ichigo, I…"_

_He thought she was perfect. "I know." He stated, cutting off her words._

_X_

_Pulling the comb through her raven locks, Rukia worked to fix the comb into place. Ichigo turned his head very slightly to watch her out of the corner of his eye. _

_After a few moments of failed attempts to get her hair to stay, Ichigo reached for the comb in her hands, "Here, let me have it."_

_As she put the comb in his hands it was her turn to blush. Ichigo leaned over and pulled the comb through her tresses, fixing it snuggly in place. He remained close as he worked her hair into place around it._

_As he worked at her hair, she asked, "How do you know how to do this?"_

"_I have little sisters." He answered nonchalantly. _

_He pulled back slightly to examine his handy work, but all Rukia could notice was how close he was. His face was only centimeters away from hers and the whole situation felt extremely intimate. This was not an activity between two _friends_, Rukia realized. Ichigo's eyes fell from her hair to meet her own. A fierce blush stole Rukia's cheeks as he gazed at her. His face was so caring, his eyes warm and fluid, and a light smile was on his full lips._

"_Well?" His question pulled her from the in-depth study of his mouth._

"_Well, what?" She asked._

_Ichigo pulled away and returned to his sitting position looking over the surrounding area, "Do you like it?"_

_Rukia snorted slightly as she noticed how delicate the situation really was, "Baka, of course I like it!"_

"_Then we are even, midget." Despite the insult in his voice, he could not help thinking… she was perfect._

_X_

_As she reached to slap him, Ichigo caught her hand in his own. Holding it near his face he turned and studied the small hand that was dwarfed by his. Gently he leaned down and pushed his lips against the back of her knuckles. Rukia could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and for once she was at a loss for words._

_When Ichigo pulled back from the light kiss on her hand his heavy lidded brown eyes turned to gaze at her, "Rukia, this is all due to you. Thank you."_

"_I-Ichigo, I…"_

_With a full smile he cut her off, "I know."_

_Scowling Rukia pulled her hand away from him and crossed her arms, "Why do you always cut me off like that?"_

_A light chuckle escaped his lips as he walked past her on his way to the door. "We don't need to say those words yet, it isn't the time." Opening the door he paused and looked over his shoulder, noticing how perfect she looked here in his new home, "Come on midget, I'll walk you home."_

_X_

Rukia walked out into the view of all the onlookers. A collective gasp was taken at the view of the Kuchiki princess. In this moment they all saw her as Ichigo always had. Pale lavender silk and white fur cascaded around her diminutive form as she made her way to the low table. Soft flakes of snow clung to her raven hair that was only adorned with one modest ivory comb. Violet eyes sparkled over flushed cheeks as she blinked to free her long lashes from the falling snow.

The man who had once invaded the Seireitei to stop her execution met her eyes and the people got to witness once again something that was monumental. His fierce features had softened into a look of utter adoration, and she returned the look with a small yet intimate smile.

_X_

_He didn't know how he knew, but suddenly he realized this was the moment he had been waiting for. Using the hand that wasn't bracing him he reached over and brushed his fingers gently across her cheek toward her hair. His palms felt weirdly cold but her skin was soft and warm under his touch. Rukia did not flinch away from his touch, she just watched with a guarded look in her eyes. When his fingers reached her hairline near her delicate shell ears he ran his fingers through her hair and leaned in close to her face._

_Rukia gasped very quietly as he leaned in close to speak, "Ah, I am glad."_

_Seven years of companionship, seven years of friendship, seven years together and Ichigo finally felt himself ready to have the courage. He gently lowered his face to hers and pressed his lips against hers. For a moment Ichigo wondered if it was a mistake as Rukia was as unresponsive as a board. Then her lips softened to his, returning the kiss, as he felt a small delicate hand wind its way into his hair._

_It was a euphoric release that Ichigo had not been prepared for. Many times he had thought about kissing her, never had he imagined it would be like this though. Her lips parted and before he knew it they were in a heated match of tongue wrestling. The kiss had deepened and he was all but laying on her now as hands wandered and explored new territory. _

_Just as suddenly as the make-out session started, it ended when Rukia pushed him away to look up at him. Her eyes were wide and a bit of a blush and found its way to her pale cheeks. Ichigo decided that she was the most amazing sight he had ever taken in._

"_Ichigo… I need to tell you…"_

_He silenced her with a quick and chaste kiss before responding, "It's okay, I know."_

_The demure look that had been on her face disappeared as her brows crashed down in annoyance. Rukia slapped a hand hard into his chest as she yelled, "Why do you always do that?"_

_Ichigo smiled brightly before pulling away and standing up. He reached out a hand to help her up, for a moment she looked like she was going to slap it away. Instead she sighed gustily and accepted his help by placing her small hand in his._

_He walked her back to her division as she chastised him the whole way for being rude, but she didn't let go of his hand until they said goodnight. She was so completely perfect._

_X_

_Ichigo could feel a lump rise in his throat as he reached out without hesitation to grasp her shoulder. Quickly he pulled the diminutive woman onto his futon to clasp her to his chest. He felt Rukia shudder in the circle of his arms as she fought to maintain her stoic posture._

_He leaned his head down to whisper into her hair, "Rukia, I'm not gonna tell you it'll all be okay. I'm here though, for whatever you need." _

_A small sob escaped from her lips as she burrowed closer against him. As she cried herself out, Ichigo softly stroked her hair and hummed lightly in his chest. After many long painful minutes she quieted and her breath slowed. Ichigo hazarded a glance down at her face to find that she had cried herself to sleep. Moving carefully he removed her zanpakuto, arranged her into a comfortable position, and pulled the covers over her. Draping an arm over her, Ichigo moved close so that he was wrapped around her with his nose was buried in her hair. This was not how he imagined their first night spent together, but he could not deny that she felt perfect there. Finally he was given the chance to provide perfect Rukia with shelter from the world._

_X_

_From behind his back he pulled a red cord not unlike the one he used to secure his zanpakuto to his back. He walked over and got down on one knee. Even down on a knee his head was still chin level on her and he smiled with mischief when he noticed._

_Rukia noticed the humor in his eyes and stopped him, "If you call me midget while you are proposing, I will knock you into next week."_

_Ichigo's smile grew wider, "So you're onto me, are you? Well then, what do you say?"_

"_What do I say?" Rukia huffed, "I do not believe you have asked me anything yet." She crossed her arms defiantly._

"_Oh come on, Rukia!" He argued back._

"_Ask, baka!" She retorted._

"_Fine!" He scowled and looked right into her eyes before yelling, "Marry me, midget!"_

_Rukia uncrossed her arms and clenched her fists, she watched as he braced himself for her onslaught. She smiled brightly at him, happy that no matter what they remained the same._

"_Very well. I don't seem to have any better prospects at the moment anyhow." She answered._

_The smile returned to Ichigo's face as he leaned forward and looped the crimson chain around her waist and tied it in a sloppy knot. _

_Rukia sighed, hating to bring it up, "We still have to get the clans approval."_

"_Like I have ever cared what they think, approval or not you are Kurosaki Rukia now." His tone was serious as he returned to his feet._

_There he was, Ichigo. She wasn't even sure why she bothered to bring it up; Rukia had already known what his reaction would be._

"_Ichigo… I…" Rukia started._

_She paused, looking down at the floor while waiting for him to cut her off before she finished. Nothing happened. Rukia looked back up at him and saw he was just watching her from half lidded eyes. It was the same look he had on his face when they had said goodbye in the world of the living. His hands were in the pockets of his robe, a light smile on his face as he waited for her to finish._

"_Aren't you going to interrupt me?" She asked._

"_No."_

"_Baka." It was her turn to blush now. There had been a thousand times she had been ready to say the words, but he had always stopped her. They didn't need the words she understood now._

_Nevertheless she was on course now, "You are an idiot, but… I love you."_

_A wide grin spread across his face as he pulled his hands from his pockets and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her off the floor so they were face to face. Inside her mind Rukia thanked him for brushing his teeth before doing this._

_He thought she was perfect. "Well, you are a midget, but… I love you." Ichigo said gently._

_X_

In the swirling snow, ten months after they announced their engagement, Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo were married. The head of the Kuchiki house, Kuchiki Byakuya tied the red string about their wrists and poured the sake for them to share. Even though few knew the fine details, every shinigami knew the epic story of their love. A love that was born through battle, grew in strife, and triumphed over war and desperation. Those who had a chance to sit in the gentle twilight storm would forever recall the moment as the most breathtaking symbol of undying love they had ever seen.

_**XXXX**_

The reception was a happening party as anyone who could get an invitation found themselves up to their ears in some of the finest sake money could buy. Although the evening was cold the great dining hall of the Kuchiki manor was open to the garden and people flowed back and forth drinking and nibbling on simple snacks.

Ichigo and Rukia stood and accepted the well wishes of their guests with blushing modesty that made them an endearing newlywed couple. Finally another couple approached them after many of the guests had gotten lost in their own drinking and storytelling.

Ryuu wore a simple navy kimono that matched Byakuya's extremely tailored look. In her arms she held a small infant with raven hair that had a tiny tuft of red that fell over his forehead. Rukia reached out to brush a bit of snow from the baby's cheek and smiled at the slate grey eyes that greeted her. Anyone who would argue that the child did not belong to her older brother had either not seen the infant, or was blind.

Ryuu cocked a half smile and said, "I'm not sure whether I should be congratulating Rukia for getting rid of the Kuchiki name, or apologizing to Ichigo for accepting it."

"Ah," replied Ichigo with a smirk of his own, "and perhaps one day you will learn that the world is not division eleven."

Byakuya looped an arm around the tall woman's lower back and added, "That is not something I would gamble on, Kurosaki."

Ichigo smiled a bit wider at his new brother in law, "I do not picture you as somebody who would gamble on much of anything, Byakuya."

"Perhaps you should not be spending so much time picturing me, Ichigo." The noble quirked.

For a moment only silence existed as Ichigo and Rukia stared wide eyed at the stoic noble. His stone face had not changed, but it had honestly sounded as if the man had not only made a joke, but referred to Ichigo in the familiar.

The infant broke the silence with a soft whimper. Ryuu snorted and turned toward her partner, "It seems as though even Tatsuhirou finds his father's humor dry and insufferable."

Byakuya stifled a small cough in his sleeve before recomposing himself. He then shocked everyone in the group by bowing to the new couple. From his robes he removed a small box that he handed to Ichigo.

Rukia's eyes lit up as Ichigo removed the lid from the offered gift.

"It is my hope you will accept this as a token of this family." The captain of the sixth division stated coolly.

As Rukia rushed her fingers to touch the kenseikan that was in the box she gushed, "Do you want me to help you clip it in, Ichigo?"

"Oh, fuck no." He responded.

FIN

_**XXXX**_

_**PLEASE R&R**_

XXXX

**Short preview of "Hell's Handbasket: Book 3"**

_Yoruichi's hand trembled lightly as she gazed at Ichigo with eyes that were uncharacteristically wide and worried._

"_Something happened, I came back from a trip to the Soul Society and everything was quiet."_

"_That is unusual" Ichigo responded with a bit of a joking smirk._

_Mocha lids covered her golden eyes as she heaved a ragged sigh. Ichigo suddenly became worried, this was obviously not a joke, and the next words were not going to make him laugh. The were cat reached over and grabbed the saucer of sake out of his hands and shot it swiftly back._

"_I need your help Ichigo, there was an accident of some sort. Kisuke is missing." Her voice was almost a whisper._

_Despite his inebriation, Ichigo fell serious, "Are you sure he is missing, Yoruichi? Doesn't he do weird experiments like this all the time?"_

_The shaking woman brought a long fingered hand up to cover her mouth as she stifled what sounded like a sob. Ichigo reached out and grabbed her shoulders in his hands._

"_Yoruichi?" He asked._

"_Ichigo… I think he opened a portal. Only his gigi was still there, and Benehime. He would never leave her behind… and… and… Ichigo…"_

_He shook her lightly and looked closely in her eyes, "What is it Yoruichi?"_

"_I'm sorry, Ichigo. Karin is dead."_

_XXXX_


End file.
